


Hangover

by watermelon_girl



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Explicit Language, M/M, Smut, alcohol mention
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelon_girl/pseuds/watermelon_girl
Summary: Es su fin de semana libre, y Cloud y Zack deciden pasarlo en Mercado Muro dándose una buena fiesta. Habría sido mejor si recordaran algo de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior...
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 18
Kudos: 7





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer fanfiction que publico en mi vida, pero necesito soltar en algún lado toda la creatividad que FFVIIr me ha despertado. Preveo que los tags deberé ir actualizándolos según avance la historia, así que paciencia con ello y conmigo. ¡Hago lo que puedo! Y espero que os guste :)

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta despertaron sobresaltado a Zack. Por un momento estuvo en total tensión y completamente desubicado al no reconocer nada de su entorno, pero su confusión pasó a un segundo plano en cuanto se le instaló un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Nunca había sentido agujas clavadas en su cerebro, pero sin duda debían de sentirse menos dolorosas que esto. Se restregó los ojos con los nudillos mientras soltaba un pequeño quejido, deseando morir antes de tener que seguir soportando aquel intenso dolor de cabeza.

La puerta. Tenía que ir a abrir.

Suspiró pesadamente y dejó caer los brazos a sus costados. Al hacer ademán de levantarse, se percató de que no estaba solo en aquella cama de aquella habitación de aquel puto lugar que no reconocía.

— Por favor que no sea fea, por favor que no sea fea... — murmuró para sí mismo antes de apartar con cuidado las sábanas que cubrían como a un burrito a la persona que tenía al lado.

Un ruido ahogado salió de su garganta y casi se cayó de la cama cuando aquellos cabellos rubios apuntando en todas direcciones asomaron bajo las sábanas. No habría razón para sorprenderse tanto si no fuera por el hecho de que Cloud estaba tan desnudo como lo estaba él. No es que tuviera algún problema en compartir cama con su amigo, ¿pero qué necesidad tenían de hacerlo desnudos y cuando había otra cama completamente libre en aquella misma habitación? Zack tenía mucha resaca, pero sabía sumar dos más dos y aquello solo podía significar una cosa…

Ante la ausencia de sábanas, Cloud se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo y soltó un pequeño quejido; Zack salió de sus pensamientos y se apresuró a taparlo de nuevo, aún tratando de asimilar lo que parecía haber pasado allí.

La puerta, Zack; céntrate.

No habían continuado llamando pero aún así buscó sus bóxers, de repente algo cohibido; le daba bastante igual que quien fuera que había al otro lado de la puerta lo viera tal y como su madre lo trajo al mundo, pero Cloud podría despertarse en cualquier momento…

Pff. Se sentía como un estúpido adolescente.

Encontró su ropa interior asomando bajo la cama, y se la puso antes de ir hacia la puerta. Al abrir no vio a nadie; sí que comprobó que había más puertas en aquel pasillo, todas ellas numeradas, así que obviamente aquel era algún tipo de hotel de mala muerte. Cuando ya se disponía a cerrar, reparó en un sobre que habían dejado en el suelo frente a la puerta. Lo miró por un lado y otro, sin encontrar nada escrito.

— ¿Zack? — La voz ligeramente ronca de Cloud lo sobresaltó. Al girarse hacia él pudo apreciar su gesto de confusión pese a estar aún adormilado. — ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Pues... — buena pregunta. Ya le gustaría a él tener la respuesta. Era como si tuviera un enorme vacío en su memoria sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. — No tengo ni idea — replicó, sentándose en la cama e inconscientemente guardando algo de distancia con Cloud. Aunque eso no duró mucho. — ¿Llevas maquillaje? — Preguntó sorprendido, inclinado hacia adelante para poder escrutar mejor su rostro mientras dejaba el extraño sobre a un lado.

— ¿Qué? — Cloud inconscientemente se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo ante la cercanía de Zack y, extrañado, se acabó pasando los dedos por un ojo. Las pestañas las tenía algo resecas al tacto, y al comprobar sus dedos éstos estaban manchados de lo que parecía ser kohl. — ¿Cuándo me he...? — comenzó a formular, apartando las sábanas para incorporarse. Pero de inmediato volvió a echarlas sobre sus piernas. — ¿Dónde coño está mi ropa? — Preguntó, su cuerpo tensándose y con las mejillas tornándose de repente algo rosadas.

— Creo que está aquí abajo.

Zack se asomó bajo la cama, y tiró del montón de ropa que había acabado ahí abajo. Por el otro lado, Cloud también se inclinó hacia adelante para recoger algo del suelo.

— ¿De dónde ha salido esto? — Dijeron ambos al unísono, pese a no referirse en absoluto a lo mismo.

Se miraron el uno al otro, sorprendidos. Cloud alzaba en su mano una espada que en dimensiones nada tenía que envidiarle a la que solía portar Zack. Zack, por su parte, alzaba frente a él un vestidito con corsé, decorado con volantes, encajes y lazos.

— ¿¡De qué coño va todo esto!? — Exigió saber Cloud, que parecía recordar tan poco de la noche anterior como su amigo y eso empezaba a ponerlo nervioso.

— Uuugh... No grites... — Pidió Zack, soltando el vestido sobre su regazo para poder llevarse ambas manos a su cabeza. La sentía a punto de estallar. Puta resaca.

— ¿Que no grite? — Repitió alterado el rubio, volviendo a asomarse bajo la cama tratando de encontrar su ropa. Tan sólo encontró unas braguitas de encaje, a juego con el vestido. — ¡Joder! — Soltó, poniéndose en pie y tirando de las sábanas con él para continuar tapándose. Se suponía que eran militares, que habían compartido duchas con muchos otros cuando estaban en la base de Shinra, pero aún así no era capaz de andar desnudo frente a Zack. _Porque era Zack._ — Todo esto es culpa tuya.

— ¿Mía? — Repitió apartándose las manos de la cara para poder mirar a Cloud, que se peleaba con aquella sábana tratando de taparse aunque dejando medio trasero al descubierto. — ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora?

— Tu tuviste la estúpida idea de pasar el fin de semana libre en el Mercado Muro — le recordó Cloud, que caminó lo más dignamente que pudo hacia la ventana de la habitación arrastrando consigo las sábanas. Apartó las mugrientas cortinas y ahí estaba, el igualmente mugriento paisaje de Mercado Muro por la mañana, sin un alma por sus calles.

— Eh, yo no te escuché quejarte cuando lo propuse — le recordó porque, aunque hubiera un enorme vacío en su memoria, aquella decisión la tomaron cuando aún estaban en la base de Shinra y sin una gota de alcohol en el cuerpo.

— Fue una idea de mierda — insistió Cloud, que cruzó de nuevo la habitación para dirigirse al baño en busca de su ropa. Si había aceptado ir allí era tan sólo por poder pasar todo un fin de semana junto al Soldado y satisfacer así aquella fijación platónica que tenía con él. Cómo se podía ser tan idiota…

— Te veo el culo — dijo Zack de forma casual, mientras recuperaba el misterioso sobre de debajo del vestido y las braguitas de encaje.

Mientras Cloud gruñía y soltaba maldiciones desde el baño, Zack frunció el ceño centrando su atención en aquella carta. El mensaje era más bien corto y escueto, y arrojaba tan poca luz sobre su falta de recuerdos que tuvo que leerlo varias veces en un intento de encontrarle sentido.

— Huh... ¿Cloud? — Lo llamó, sin despegar la vista del papel. Lo alzó hacia su amigo para que éste pudiera leerlo cuando llegó a su lado. — ¿Entiendes algo de esto? “Conozco tu secreto, así que no creas que saldrás de Mercado Muro tan fácilmente y sin pagar las consecuencias. Dirígete al solar vacío de la gramola a las 6 de la tarde. No tardes, y trae contigo a la chica.” — Leyó en voz alta, para después mirar aún más confuso a su compañero. — ¿De qué habla? ¿Y quién demonios es la chica?

Hubo un breve silencio entre ambos, que finalmente rompió Cloud con un suspiro resignado.

— ...Creo que yo soy la chica — dijo al tiempo que alzaba la mano. En ella llevaba las dos extensiones de cabello rubio formando largas trenzas que había encontrado en el baño.

Era cierto lo que decían, lo de que en Mercado Muro se vivía de noche.

Las calles estaban completamente desiertas aquella mañana. Todos los locales frente a los que pasaban estaban cerrados a cal y canto, con cajas y bolsas de basura amontonadas a un lado a la espera de que algún servicio de recogida de residuos, si es que lo tenían, pasara a retirarlas. En los edificios, las ventanas estaban cerradas y con las cortinas echadas.

Si les hubieran dicho que aquel lugar se trataba de una ciudad fantasma, ambos se lo habrían creído.

— Estás muy guapa, cariño — dijo Zack con tono burlón. Después de una ducha parecía que el dolor de cabeza se había atenuado un poco, y eso le había devuelto sus ganas de bromear. Cloud lo estaba odiando un poco.

— Vete a la mierda — le espetó el rubio, mirando hacia otro lado. Con el gesto, aquellas falsas trencitas bailaron sobre sus hombros.

— Tienes tan mal humor por las mañanas, cariño... Creo que necesitas desayunar algo.

Después de leer la misteriosa carta habían puesto la habitación patas arriba, y lo único que habían descubierto allí era una enorme carencia de limpieza e higiene que les hizo cuestionarse si la cama en la que habían dormido tenía sábanas limpias. Más allá de eso, no había rastro de las pertenencias de Cloud por ningún lado. En vistas de que lo único que tenía para ponerse era aquel vestido, en un principio se había negado en rotundo a salir de aquella habitación. A Zack le había costado convencerlo de que tenían que salir de allí y averiguar qué narices había ocurrido y a qué venía esa amenaza que les habían dejado en la puerta, pero al final Cloud terminó accediendo.

Encontrar un lugar para desayunar no estaba siendo tarea fácil, y el recepcionista del hotel tampoco había sido de gran ayuda puesto que ni siquiera habían sido capaces de despertarlo. Transmitía tanta confianza como el alojamiento para el que trabajaba. Pese a que ninguno dijo nada, la sensación de que llevaban un rato dando vueltas en círculo por las mismas calles era recíproca; la evidente resaca con la que ambos cargaban no ayudaba en absoluto a orientarse por el laberíntico Mercado Muro y sus callejones en apariencia idénticos unos de otros.

El sonido de una persiana metálica al subirse los sacó a ambos del modo “piloto automático” con el que parecían estar funcionando. Los dos compañeros cruzaron una mirada, y finalmente Zack se adelantó para acercarse al hombre que parecía estar abriendo su negocio.

— Disculpe, señor…

— ¿No ves la hora que es? ¡Estamos cerrados! — Replicó el hombre con malos modales, lanzándole una rápida mirada a Zack. Su gesto cambió rápidamente a uno de completa alegría cuando pareció reconocerlo. — ¡Pero si es el campeón!

— ¿Huh? — Hizo un pequeño ruido de confusión Cloud cuando se acercó a ver qué ocurría. ¿Zack campeón, de qué?

— Ah... Je. Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué hay? — Decidió seguirle la corriente Zack, esperando llegar a algo.

— No me digas que aún sigues con hambre después de todo lo que te comiste anoche… ¡Eres un bribón! — Lo llamó de forma afectiva al tiempo que le daba una palmada en el brazo. — ¡Nadie había comido tanto en la historia de Mercado Muro! Dejaste al actual campeón llorando en una esquina como a un bebé. Tu novio ya es toda una celebridad en el barrio, guapa — dijo esto último, dirigiéndose a Cloud.

— Ah… Yo no…

— Espera, ¿gané un concurso de comida? — Interrumpió Zack, tratando de encontrar sentido a aquello. Cloud lo miró con el ceño fruncido porque ni siquiera hubiera tratado de sacar de su error al dueño de restaurante. Probablemente lo encontraba de lo más divertido.

— ¿No lo recuerdas, chico? ¡Pues menuda fiesta debiste de pegarte luego para haberlo olvidado! Anda, pasad... Tengo que ir al Sector 5 a por productos frescos para abrir esta noche, pero necesito tomarme un café antes. Vamos, invita la casa.

Los dos compañeros siguieron dentro del restaurante al hombre, e inmediatamente un fuerte olor a comida recocinada y aceite quemado les dio en la cara como una bofetada.

De forma inconsciente, Zack se llevó una mano al estómago mientras soltaba un ruidito lastimero. Aquel fuerte olor, y la apariencia pegajosa que tenía la barra del restaurante empezaron a despertarle algunos recuerdos no muy agradables...

  
  


**_12 horas antes_ **

Cuando aquella mañana Zack le había propuesto ir a Mercado Muro, Cloud había aceptado sin pensarlo dos veces. La idea de visitar en su fin de semana libre una zona vetada para la gente de Shinra, pero de la que todos tenían conocimiento era realmente tentador. Pero más tentador aún era para el joven centinela la compañía. Desde hacía ya un tiempo, miraba a Zack con otros ojos. Desde el principio el Soldado le había parecido alguien digno de admiración, que se había ganado su simpatía por ser como era, tan espontáneo y auténtico en un mundo donde los Soldados de primera clase estaban idolatrados como si fueran estrellas del Rock. Zack siempre lo trataba como a un igual pese a tener un rango infinitamente mayor que el de Cloud. Se preocupaba por él y, sobre todo, se había convertido en su amigo.

Hasta ahí todo habría sido sencillo, pero llegó un punto en el que Cloud se sorprendía a sí mismo en más de una ocasión mirando en su dirección y fantaseando con cómo se sentiría estar entre aquellos fuertes brazos; por un momento bajar la guardia y dejar que fuera Zack quien lo cuidara... Menos mal que en la mayoría de esas ocasiones llevaba el casco de su uniforme puesto, o probablemente Kunsel ya hacía tiempo que lo habría cazado soñando despierto.

Mientras sus compañeros centinelas preparaban sus bolsas de viaje para aquel fin de semana de descanso, que probablemente pasarían con sus parejas o familias, Cloud por primera vez estaba feliz por no tener a donde ir más allá de Midgard en sus días libres. Porque regresar a su ciudad natal no era una opción.

Y ahí estaba, a la entrada del famoso Mercado Muro, con Zack a su lado frotándose las manos conteniendo la emoción de estar en aquel lugar. Ambos estaban tan fascinados por las luces y el ambiente en aquel caótico barrio, que ni tan siquiera prestaron atención a lo que aquel pobre relaciones públicas les estaba diciendo.

— Creo que deberíamos empezar por comer algo — propuso Zack mientras cogía el folleto que el relaciones públicas le entregaba, que se guardó en el bolsillo sin llegar a mirarlo. Estaba tan abrumado por la gran variedad de opciones que no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse primero. — Comemos algo, cogemos fuerzas para aguantar toda la noche... Joder, hace tantísimo que no nos pegamos una buena fiesta…

— ¿Qué tal ahí? — Señaló Cloud uno de los muchos tenderetes que ofrecían comida para llevar. — Hay mucha gente, debe de ser bueno.

— Si es por eso, deben de ser buenos todos. Ni en el sector 8 hay tanta gente un viernes por la noche. — Hizo notar Zack, aunque de inmediato su atención se fue hacia un lado de aquella abarrotada plaza. Un tipo usaba un megáfono para anunciar un evento.

— ¡El gran reto de la Hamburguesa Muro! ¡3 kilos de pura carne y crujiente pan artesano! ¡Si logras comértela entera, no pagas nada! ¡El gran reto de la Hamburguesa Muro ha vuelto!

— Me gusta comer gratis — dijo Zack, llamando la atención de Cloud con la mano para que prestara atención al tipo del megáfono.

— Huh... No sé, ¿merece la pena morir tratando de comer una hamburguesa que podría comerte a ti por tal de no pagar nada? — Comentó Cloud no muy convencido. Porque obvio que Zack estaba hablando en serio

— ¡Ja! Según mi madre siempre he sido un pozo sin fondo, así que estás a punto de presenciar algo muy especial — dijo mientras se dirigía al restaurante, como si aquello no fuera a tratarse de un espectáculo más bien grotesco. — Además, seguro que lo de los 3kilos de carne es una exageración.

No lo era en absoluto.

Cuando dejaron aquella hamburguesa frente a Zack, Cloud estaba seguro de que había visto tambalearse objetos cercanos por el impacto de la bandeja sobre la barra del restaurante. Tan sólo otro tipo además de Zack estaba dispuesto a participar en aquella competición. Se suponía que era el ganador actual; nadie había conseguido desbancarlo hasta ahora, y viendo sus dimensiones a Cloud no le sorprendía.

— Zack, no tienes porqué hacer esto. Nos pillamos unos burritos y nos lo tomamos en la plaza tranquilamente. Yo invito — trató de persuadirlo, pero su amigo ya se estaba atando al cuello aquel babero gigante que le habían dado.

— Nunca doy la espalda a un reto, Cloud. No es lo que nos han enseñado en nuestra formación — replicó de una forma absurdamente solemne.

— ... Es una hamburguesa, Zack, no un brillóptero.

— ¡Concursantes! — Los interrumpió el dueño del restaurante, alzando la voz sobre el jolgorio que aquella competición había atraído hasta allí. — ¡Comiencen a comer!

— No quiero ver esto... — murmuró Cloud, dando un paso atrás con una mano en el rostro.

Poco tardó en ocuparse el espacio que él había dejado. No entendía cómo la gente podía disfrutar del dantesco espectáculo que era ver a dos adultos hechos y derechos tratar de comerse aquella monstruosidad de hamburguesa en el menor tiempo posible. Suponía que así de absurdas eran las cosas en Mercado Muro, igual que suponía que aquello era lo más especial que iba a hacer en aquel fin de semana que tanta ilusión le hizo en un principio.

  
  


— ¡Vamos, Zack, joder!

— No... No puedo…

— Solo te quedan, ¿cuántos? ¿Tres bocados? Al zampabollos aún le queda un cuarto de hamburguesa. ¡Traga! ¡Traga! ¡Traga!

El público de aquel cuestionable evento comenzó a corear las palabras de Cloud, animando al inesperado favorito de la noche.

Vale, la situación se estaba yendo de las manos. Estaba seguro de que Zack había comido por encima de sus posibilidades, ¡pero estaba a punto de ganar y marcar un nuevo récord en Mercado Muro! Pese a lo desagradable que era ver a alguien engullir aquello, el rubio se había dejado llevar por la emoción que todo aquello había despertado en la genete. Además…

— Come, joder. — Insistió Cloud, inclinado sobre el hombro de Zack. Soltando un quejido algo dramático, éste alargó la mano para coger uno de los trozos que le quedaban. — Un tipo acaba de prometerme que si ganas tendremos bebidas gratis toda la noche en su local, ¡y pases para no sé qué espectáculo en un club! La gente se ha vuelto loca cuando lo ha dicho, deben ser súper difíciles de conseguir.

— Hmpf... ¿No _efaz_ tu el que decía que _ezto_ no _mefecía_ la pena _pof_ no _pagaf_? — Le reprochó con la boca llena Zack.

— Ya, ya... — Cloud se hizo el loco mientras acercaba un vaso con agua a su amigo. — Venga. Toma un poco para que te ayude a bajar esa hamburguesa.

— Te _ofio_...

  
  


**_Presente_ **

— Fue un espectáculo de lo más emocionante — rememoró con aire nostálgico el dueño del restaurante. — ¡Una gran noche!

Los dos compañeros, sentados frente a la barra y con sus tazas de café ya vacías, presentaban muecas asqueadas después de que aquel hombre les hubiera ayudado a rememorar lo que había ocurrido allí unas horas atrás.

— Habría preferido no recordarlo. — Se lamentó Cloud.

— ¿Y por casualidad sabe a dónde fuimos después? Osea... Me acuerdo de lo de las invitaciones de bebidas gratis— comentó Zack, mirando a su amigo para confirmar aquel dato. — Pero no sé para dónde eran.

— Lo siento, chico, pero no tengo ni idea. Pudo ser cualquier sitio. Aunque si después fuisteis a ver un espectáculo, me juego lo que queráis a que fue el del Honeybee Inn.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. II

Después de recibir las indicaciones necesarias, Cloud y Zack volvieron a la calle con la intención de seguir indagando con lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. No muy lejos del hotel en el que habían amanecido encontraron el solar que se mencionaba en la carta anónima, pero no había nadie por allí. También era cierto que aún faltaban algunas horas antes de aquella extraña cita, por lo que decidieron ir al Honeybee Inn, la única pista que tenían por el momento.

No les duró mucho, pues como el resto de locales, estaba cerrado a cal y canto.

— Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Deberíamos volver a la Plataforma y olvidarnos de todo esto — se rindió Cloud, frunciendo el ceño al ver su reflejo en el cristal de la puerta cerrada. Llevaba rato sintiendo que estaban dando vueltas por allí sin llegar a ningún lado, y aunque el vestido no le desagradaba los zapatos de tacón le empezaban a resultar molestos.

— ¡Pero conoce mi secreto!

Cloud se giró hacia Zack y sacudió haciendo aspavientos las manos frente a él, mientras lo miraba sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

— ¿Qué secreto? ¡No tienes ningún secreto!

— Podría tener alguno — se defendió Zack, cruzándose de brazos. — No sé qué puedo haber sido capaz de contar por ahí estando borracho.

— Te he visto borracho. Lo único que haces cuando estás bebido es decir “Te quiero, tío” y abrazarte hasta a las farolas — dijo Cloud, haciendo una burda imitación de su compañero.

Zack abrió la boca, indignado.

— ¡Eh! ¡Eso no es cierto! Bueno, un poco sí... ¿Pero por qué lo dices como si fuera algo malo?

— Yo no he…

— ¡Eh! ¡Vosotros dos! ¡Cerrad la puta boca! — Se escuchó desde una ventana la voz indignada de una mujer.

Ambos alzaron la vista en busca del origen de aquella voz, y lo que obtuvieron fue un baño de agua fría desde una de aquellas ventanas. Incluso les tiraron el cubo que habían usado, aunque éste si lo esquivaron a tiempo.

— ¡Eh! ¿A qué ha venido eso? — Se quejó Zack alzando el puño, aunque ya habían cerrado la ventana de nuevo de forma violenta.

— Deja de gritar, ¿o es que quieres que nos tiren otro? — Lo persuadió Cloud, agarrando del brazo a su compañero para que lo bajara. La camiseta blanca empapada se le pegaba a la piel, marcaba sus músculos, y en cuanto Cloud fue consciente de aquello apartó rápidamente las manos.

Miró hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido, fingiendo que pensaba en qué demonios hacer y no en las ganas que tenía de volver a engancharse a ese brazo.

— ¿Cloud? Sabía que acabarías volviendo. ¿Te has pensado mejor mi propuesta?

Una nueva voz los interrumpió, y de nuevo ambos miraron en todas direcciones buscando a quien les había hablado. Cuando al final dieron con el tipo, vieron que venía del piso superior del Honeybee Inn.

— Andrea... — murmuró Cloud, el nombre apareciendo en su mente de forma inmediata entre la bruma que eran los recuerdos de la noche pasada.

  
  


**_10 horas antes_ **

— ¡Este sitio es brutal! ¡Me flipa la música!

Zack jamás había visto a Cloud tan animado como aquella noche. No era la primera vez que salían de noche juntos, aunque normalmente Kunsel y algún otro solía acompañarlos. Iban al sector 8, tomaban algo de comida para llevar y después se metían en el bar que tuviera el alcohol más barato. En esas ocasiones Cloud apenas bebía; de hecho, Zack no recordaba haberlo visto borracho jamás.

Y mucho menos lo había visto bailar.

Tras haber logrado comerse aquella monstruosa hamburguesa, Zack había recibido montones de invitaciones de los diversos bares del barrio. Se había convertido en una especie de héroe local, y ahora no le faltaba nunca una copa de alcohol en la mano. Cloud, por ir con él, se había beneficiado de todas esas invitaciones y no las estaba desaprovechando. A diferencia de él que no se veía capaz de tragar nada, el rubio se bebía aquellas bebidas como si fueran agua. Zack podría haberlo detenido, ¿pero para qué? Se lo estaba pasando bien. En grande, de hecho; era como si brillara con luz propia.

— ¿Desde cuándo bailas tan bien? — Preguntó al fin sorprendido, alzando la voz para que lo oyera por encima de la música y el ruido.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Cloud paró y se inclinó hacia Zack, dejando a las chicas que lo rodeaban algo apenadas. De hecho se le engancharon del brazo tratando de que volviera con ellas a la pista, pero Cloud tenía toda su atención en él.

— ¡Que desde cuándo bailas!

— ¡Ah! ¡No sé! ¿De siempre? Pero me da vergüenza, ¿sabes? — Confesó sin mayor problema, probablemente porque el alcohol le había soltado la lengua. — Kunsel me pilló una vez y le hice jurar que no diría nada a nadie o te robaría la espada y lo mataría con ella.

A Zack aquella información le provocó una risotada, pudiendo imaginar perfectamente cómo ocurrió aquello. Kunsel tenía el don de la oportunidad, y Cloud muy mal carácter cuando se veía amenazado.

— ¡Eh! ¡No te rías! — Se quejó Cloud al tiempo que lo empujaba con una mano en el hombro. No perdió la sonrisa del rostro, así que claramente no estaba molesto. La mano del rubio volvió de nuevo a su hombro, y acortó un poco la distancia. — ¿Quieres que te enseñe? ¡Así quemas esa hamburguesa!

— Ugh, ni la menciones... — se quejó Zack, llevándose una mano al abdomen.

— ¡Deja ya de quejarte! ¡Vamos! — Insistió Cloud, que lo agarró de brazo para tirar de él a la pista.

Las chicas con las que estaba aplaudieron divertidas y encantadas porque estuvieran de vuelta. Cloud le hizo un gesto a Zack para que prestara atención y lo imitara. Tardó un poco en animarse a ello; no porque le diera vergüenza, sino porque seguía sorprendiéndole aquella faceta de Cloud. Le gustaba.

Contagiado por su entusiasmo, Zack empezó poco a poco a moverse al ritmo de la música, cada vez más animado. Cloud se reía y lo hacía mover los brazos, o incluso cuando conseguía espacio en la pista hacía un paso de breakdance que provocaba la sorpresa y los aplausos de los de alrededor. La catástrofe llegó cuando Zack trató de hacer algo parecido; apenas había cogido impulso cuando se quedó parado, llevándose ambas manos a la boca. Aunque la música seguía, Cloud en seguida notó que algo iba mal. Muy mal.

— ¿Necesitas...? — Zack asintió, no permitiéndole ni decir la palabra en cuestión. — Oh, joder. Vamos fuera.

Echó hasta su primera papilla. No fue un momento muy agradable, pero allí nadie juzgaba a nadie pues parecía de lo más habitual en Mercado Muro que la gente vomitara en los callejones. Cloud, con una pequeña mueca, esperó pacientemente cerca de Zack hasta que se hubiera limpiado por dentro.

— Creo que no voy a volver a comer hamburguesa en mi vida — dijo un agotado Zack al fin.

Cloud no pudo evitar reír de forma suave ante el dramatismo de su amigo. Se le acercó, dejando descansar una mano en su espalda mientras lo miraba preocupado.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

— ¡No! En serio, solo necesito que me de un poco el aire. Y quitarme el mal sabor de boca. — Aseguró mientras se erguía, como tratando de demostrar lo estupendamente bien que se encontraba.

— ¿Seguro? Ahora no va a querer besarte nadie — bromeó Cloud mientras empezaba a caminar en busca de un lugar menos concurrido.

— Pff. Seguro que tú si me besarías.

— ¿Qué?

Mierda. Eres un bocazas, Zack.

— ¿Qué? — dijo de vuelta en un tonto intento de hacerse el loco.

Podía ver el pequeño gesto de pánico en el rostro de Cloud ante la idea de que lo hubiera pillado de lleno. De hecho, hacía ya tiempo que Zack sospechaba que su amigo sentía algo por él. Amor, atracción, puro y morboso deseo... Lo que fuera. Pero aquel gesto de sorpresa y sus mejillas sonrojadas no hacían sino reforzar sus sospechas.

Zack no sabía cuánto rato llevaban mirándose en silencio, esperando que el otro dijera algo, pero se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. No era el mejor momento para hablar de sentimientos, no cuando aún tenía el sabor a bilis en la boca.

— ¡Ah! Una farmacia — dijo de repente Zack, señalando por encima del hombro de Cloud. — Seguro tienen algo que me viene bien. — Y raudo y veloz pasó por su lado, sin volver a mirarle antes de entrar en el pequeño negocio.

Aunque cuando no sintió sus pisadas siguiéndolo al interior sí que se giró hacia la puerta, extrañado. Se disponía a salir a buscarlo cuando el dependiente llamó su atención para poder atenderlo.

Tras una medicina y un poco de enjuague bucal, Zack se sintió un poco más capaz de afrontar la situación que se había dejado a la entrada de la farmacia. Una pena que la medicina no relajara los nervios que se habían asentado en su estómago, y que los 30 segundos que había tenido el enjuague en la boca no hubieran sido suficientes para poner en orden sus ideas.

Porque, aunque tuviera sospechas sobre los sentimientos de Cloud, Zack no sabía bien cómo tratar el tema. Muchos dirían que simplemente, si realmente le apetecía enrollarse con Cloud, fuera directo a ello. Pero era más complicado que eso. Para empezar, porque ambos eran compañeros de trabajo y de hecho él tenía un rango superior dentro del ejército de Shinra; podría parecer que se estaba aprovechando de su posición de poder. Eso podría suponer problemas para él, pero probablemente aún más para Cloud. Otro detalle era el que jamás había estado con otro hombre. Simplemente no se había dado la situación, al menos, no hasta que llegó Cloud y su mirada de cachorrito. Aún así Zack no se había sorprendido al encontrarse a sí mismo pensando en su compañero y apreciándolo más allá de su amistad. Porque, joder, no estaba ciego; Cloud era atractivo. Tan estúpidamente atractivo que resultaba ofensivo que tuviera que usar casco con su uniforme.

Pero por encima de todo esto, lo que de verdad preocupaba al Soldado, era que dando este paso lo que tenían hasta ahora se fuera a la mierda. ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si la cagaba como lo había hecho con tantas otras relaciones antes? No sabía si podría recuperarse en un escenario en el que perdiera a Cloud…

Cuando finalmente salió de la farmacia decidido a resolver la situación que habían dejado a medias, se encontró solo. Giró sobre sí mismo en busca de su compañero, extrañado porque se hubiera esfumado. ¿Tanto le había afectado su comentario? Los nervios empezaron a crecer en su estómago, viendo como sus temores empezaban a hacerse realidad.

— Oye chico, ¿buscas a tu colega?— Escuchó que le hablaba un tipo que se tomaba un respiro de su noche de juerga tumbado en un banco. — Tu amigo, el rubio, se ha pirado con una piba. Iban al Honeybee Inn. Me parece que a tu colega le van a hacer un _favorcillo_ , no sé si me entiendes — soltó aquello último con un guiño cómplice.

¿Por qué molestaba tanto a Zack la suposición que hacía aquel hombre?

— Ya. Gracias — soltó secamente antes de recordar algo. De su bolsillo sacó las dos entradas para el espectáculo del Honeybee Inn que le habían regalado por haber ganado el concurso. Tenía que ir a buscar a Cloud.

— Eh, oye. Si te sobra una podrías dármela... — Escuchó de nuevo al tipo decirle, pero Zack ya se estaba alejando con paso decidido.

Pese a que había gente por todos los rincones de Mercado Muro, hasta ese momento no había visto a tantas personas agolpadas como las que había a las puertas de aquel club. Comprobó de nuevo sus entradas, pero definitivamente no estaban numeradas. Realmente ese detalle daba igual; tan sólo las necesitaba para entrar y poder buscar a Cloud.

Entonces una idea cruzó su cabeza.

¿Y si Cloud no quería que lo encontrase? Después de todo, había desaparecido sin decir nada.

...Maldito el momento en el que propuso pasar el fin de semana en Mercado Muro.

  
  


**_Presente_ **

Tal vez había sido el volver al Honeybee Inn, o tal vez la ducha de agua fría que aquella vecina les había regalado. Fuera como fuese, estaban empezando a reconocer piezas de ese puzzle incompleto que eran los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Andrea Rhodea los había dejado pasar por la puerta trasera del club, y habían subido hasta la última planta de éste, donde el dueño y bailarín principal tenía su extravagante apartamento. Desde que habían entrado, Cloud se había mantenido en silencio y en tensión; Zack había visto montones de veces antes aquella actitud en su amigo, aunque en esta ocasión había una ligera diferencia que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Mientras la ropa de ambos se secaba, Andrea les había dejado unos albornoces de satén con los que Zack estaba realmente fascinado. Nunca había tenido ropa así de bonita y elegante.

— Entonces, no estás aquí por mi oferta... — rompió el silencio el anfitrión, dedicando toda su atención a Cloud.

— No — al escuchar esto, Zack dejó de acariciar la suave tela a tiempo de captar cómo Cloud lo miraba de reojo antes de llevar de nuevo su atención a Andrea. — Agradezco tu interés en mi, pero gracias.

— Una lástima. Eres realmente bueno... No todos los días se encuentra a alguien tan especial como tú.

— Eh. Woah. ¿De qué va todo esto? — Interrumpió Zack, de repente olvidando su fascinación por la suavidad del satén. ¿Estaba un poco a la defensiva? Sí.

La mirada de los otros dos se posaron sobre él por unos segundos, y Zack no supo bien cómo interpretarlas. ¿Acaso era el único que veía dobles sentidos ahí?

— Andrea anoche me ofreció trabajo como bailarín — respondió finalmente Cloud.

— Oh. — La relajación e incluso alegría se hizo evidente en Zack, que llegó a soltar una carcajada mientras se dejaba caer sobre un sillón rojo bien mullido. — Vale. Ya me estaba pensando cosas. ¡Se me va la olla! Es esta resaca, ¿sabes?

— Tranquilo, chico. No tengo intención de quitarte a tu novio.

Una nueva carcajada salió de los labios del Soldado, algo nervioso.

— No somos pareja — replicó Zack.

De nuevo el silencio se asentó entre ellos, y los nervios de Zack fueron en aumento. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que era el único allí al que se le escapaba algo? Andrea lo miraba con una ceja arqueada, como tratando de averiguar si hablaba en serio o no. Al buscar Zack algo de ayuda en la mirada de Cloud, no la encontró. Su amigo permanecía inclinado hacia adelante, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y mirando fijamente al suelo. La mandíbula la tenía tan apretada que a Zack le dolía de verla.

— Sí que debes de tener una buena resaca como para no recordar lo que pasó... — rompió el silencio Andrea, después de haberse estado apretando el puente de la nariz en un gesto cansado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— ¿Y si dejamos el tema? — Interrumpió bruscamente Cloud, poniéndose en pie. No miró a nadie antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la estancia sin mediar palabra.

Zack se iba a volver loco; entre el ya permanente dolor de cabeza y que nadie le explicaba nada, estaba empezando a perder los nervios.

— Espera, ¡Cloud!

Hizo ademán de ir tras él, pero Andrea lo detuvo y lo hizo volver a sentarse. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran como parches que no llegaban a cubrir por completo los huecos en su memoria, y algunos de esos espacios en blanco eran aún demasiado grandes. Y, aunque ya se imaginaba lo que pudo haber pasado, necesitaba que alguien lo confirmara de una vez por todas.

— A ver — se dijo más a sí mismo que al anfitrión. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse. — Hemos amanecido los dos desnudos en la misma cama, y anoche le dejé caer que sabía que estaba pillado por mí, así que ya está. Nos hemos liado, ¿no?

— Qué romántico — el tono sarcástico de Andrea hizo que Zack lo mirara con la boca ligeramente abierta, indignado. — Eso no fue precisamente... liarse — dijo acompañando sus palabras de un elegante gesto de su mano. Como Zack no decía nada, suspiró de forma dramática y se recostó en su asiento, cruzando las piernas. — Trata de recordarlo por ti mismo. Piensa dónde estuviste antes de venir aquí. Y porqué viniste aquí.

— ¿El concurso de hamburguesas gigantes?

— ¿Qué?

Zack empezaba a sospechar que estaba agotando la paciencia de Andrea y que lo iba a echar a patadas de su casa de un momento a otro.

— Huh... Nada. — Repuso rápidamente el Soldado, para de inmediato tratar de recordar algo; el más mínimo detalle, lo que fuera. ¡Algo!

Decidió hacer un repaso a lo que ya tenía. Habían llegado a Mercado Muro como a las 11 de la noche; mientras decidían dónde cenar algo, se enteraron de lo del concurso de comida y, después de eso, estuvieron en alguno de los locales bebiendo y bailando. Después Zack vomitó y tras eso vino el comentario, y en lugar de enfrentarse a las situaciones como a un adulto aprovechó para escabullirse a la farmacia. Al salir, Cloud ya no estaba y él no llegó a entrar al Honeybee Inn.

Nada. De nuevo.

Llegada. Concurso. Fiesta. Vómito y comentario. Farmacia. Honeybee Inn.

Joder.

Llegada. Concurso. Fi...

Un momento.

Sin decir nada, se puso en pie para ir al lugar donde habían dejado la ropa secando. Rebuscó en los bolsillos del pantalón y acabó por sacar el folleto que le había entregado el relaciones públicas. Estaba húmedo y bastante arrugado, pero aún así se podía leer con claridad.

— ¡Participé en los combates del Coliseo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es un cuadro de historia, pero es mi cuadro (y necesito un sitio donde colgarlo). El siguiente ya está escrito y promete ser más movidito :D


	3. III

**_9 horas antes_ **

— ...Y la he cagado, ¿vale? Yo quería aclarar las cosas, arreglarlo. ¡Incluso darle una oportunidad a lo nuestro! Pero cuando salí se había ido con otra. Si no la hubiese cagado él ahora estaría aquí conmigo y no con... con... con quien sea que le está haciendo un _favorcillo_ — con un quejido lastimero, apoyó la frente contra el brazo que descansaba sobre la barra del bar. — Póngame otra — pidió con voz ahogada.

Frente a él, un cansado tabernero, harto de escuchar el lloriqueo y las palabras arrastradas de Zack, se resignó a hacer lo que le pedía y llenar la enésima copa. Incorporándose de nuevo, el Soldado se restregó un ojo con los nudillos y se sorbió la nariz antes de coger el vaso que acababan de rellenarle.

— Se suponía que íbamos a pasar una noche de puta madre, y lo único que he hecho ha sido comer una hamburguesa y joderlo todo. Y encima he vomitado la hamburguesa — se lamentó mientras volvía a esconder el rostro en el brazo.

Sintiendo que iba a repetir su lamentable historia por enésima vez, el tabernero se lo pensó mejor le quitó el vaso que acababa de rellenar de la mano, sin que Zack pusiera gran resistencia. Aunque sí que alzó la cabeza con un pequeño y triste puchero formado en los labios.

— ¿Por qué me lo ha quitado?

— Porque ya has bebido suficiente. Lárgate de aquí, chaval. Vete a casa.

— Pero...

No estaba en el mejor estado para argumentar y ser convincente. Un minuto más tarde, Zack se encontraba deambulando por las calles de Mercado Muro sin saber qué hacer ni a dónde ir. La verdad es que llevaba tal cantidad de alcohol en su organismo que se veía completamente incapaz de encontrar la salida de aquel barrio. ¿Pero quería irse realmente de allí sin Cloud?

Estaba triste, frustrado y enfadado consigo mismo. Lo que quería era romper algo y así descargar su rabia.

Empezaría por esas estúpidas entradas para el _Honeyloquefuera_.

Debió confundirse de bolsillo, pues al sacar la mano lo único que tenía era un papel arrugado. Pese a que le costaba un poco enfocar la vista, llegó a leer lo que aquel folleto anunciaba. ¿Un Coliseo? ¿Peleas clandestinas? Allí habría muchas cosas que romper.

Fue un milagro que llegara hasta ese Coliseo sin tropezar y sin perderse (bueno, igual había dado un par de vueltas innecesarias a un edificio después de confundirse de dirección), pero una vez allí todo parecían problemas. ¿Por qué no le dejaban romper cosas en paz?

— Si en 5 minutos consigues un arma, podrás participar.

— ¿Un arma? ¿La que sea? — Preguntó Zack, soltando un pequeño hipido después.

— La que sea — replicó pacientemente el recepcionista, que parecía acostumbrado a lidiar con borrachos.

— Osea que podría coger ese jarrón y usarlo como arma y valdría — dijo señalando vagamente un enorme jarrón decorativo que había cerca.

Vale, igual el tipo no tenía tanta paciencia. Se le estaban hinchando las aletas de la nariz.

— Por tu bien, búscate un arma.

Vale. Tenía menos de 5 minutos, una borrachera con la que casi ni podía mantenerse en pie, y ningún arma. Al menos sí que tuvo la brillante idea de preguntar a la gente que se agolpaba para ver el espectáculo, porque eso lo llevó a una armería justo en la acera de enfrente.

— Quiero la espada de Mitr—... Mitriri—... Milit—… — trató de decir después de leer el listado de objetos de los que disponía.

El armero, que desde que Zack había entrado por la puerta ya parecía cansado, tomó aire y se cargó de paciencia.

— Mitrilo.

— Eso he dicho.

— Ya... Espera ahí un momento — murmuró y se fue hacia el almacén para buscar el arma en cuestión. Cuando regresó con la espada, Zack soltó un pequeño ruido de aprobación. Era enorme, como su Espada Mortal, y eso le gustó. — Yo te la vendo, pero no me hago responsable de lo que hagas con ella.

— Tranqui, sé lo que me hago. — Zack hizo un gesto con las manos para que el armero se relajara, aunque no tuvo el efecto esperado; el tipo parecía tan poco seguro de todo aquello como al principio, puede que incluso más.

Pareció relajarse un poco cuando vio, a pesar de estar bajo los efectos del alcohol, la habilidad con la que Zack blandía y probaba el arma. Parecía una extensión de su brazo que controlaba a la perfección.

— No está mal... Me las apañaré — dijo antes de darle el dinero al armero. — Quédate también esto — y le tendió las dos entradas para el espectáculo del Honeybee Inn de esa noche. No tenía la intención de volver por allí.

— Joder, tío. ¡Gracias! — Aquel gesto de generosidad pareció relajarlo del todo. — Suerte en el Coliseo.

Por alguna razón, el tono amable del armero le llegó especialmente al corazón a Zack. Con una mano en el pecho, le dedicó una sonrisa emocionada.

— ¡Gracias! Te quiero, tío — y sin darle opción a escabullirse, se abrazó a él con fuerza y sin pensar que podía estar incomodando a aquel desconocido. — Pero estaré bien. Soy Soldado de primera clase, ¿sabes?

  
  


Después del primer combate, Zack ya se estaba arrepintiendo de todo el alcohol que había estado bebiendo.

No había sido el más difícil de la noche, pero cuando el alcohol hace que te cueste enfocar la vista y cuando la única norma en aquel estúpido Coliseo era que no había normas, las cosas se vuelven un poquito más complicadas de lo que deberían. Por suerte poco a poco se fue espabilando y encontrando el ritmo, y uno tras otro fue haciendo caer a sus contrincantes bajo el filo de la espada de Mitrilo. (Y menos mal, porque si sus compañeros en Shinra se acababan enterando de que unos aficionados le estaban haciendo sudar, le harían la vida imposible).

Había pasado de ser el borracho por el que nadie daba un gil, al inesperado héroe de la noche. Y él al fin estaba descargando la rabia que tenía dentro de algún modo, aunque entre combate y combate, su mente volvía inevitablemente a Cloud y a lo que podría estar haciendo sin él.

La adrenalina la tenía por las nubes, por lo que la aprovechó los intermedios para distraerse y darle a sus músculos la acción que le pedía ahora que estaba espabilándose . Se dedicaba a hacer sentadillas en la sala de espera que le habían habilitado (que casi parecía más un trastero), y entraba y salía de ésta sin poder estarse quieto. En la entrada se estaban empezando a acumular obsequios y regalos varios que le debían estar haciendo aquellos que apostaban por él y a los que Zack estaba enriqueciendo con cada combate que ganaba.

Unos metros más allá, tras las enormes puertas metálicas, se estaba decidiendo quién sería su contrincante para la gran final. Mientras tanto, el Soldado se dedicó a rebuscar entre todos aquellos regalos algo que echarse a la boca, cuando una voz familiar a lo lejos captó su atención. Mientras masticaba un enorme bombón de licor, se giró en busca del dueño de aquella voz, encontrándolo rápidamente saliendo junto a dos tipos más de una de las habitaciones cerradas que Zack había dado por hecho que eran más salas de espera. Aquella melena de un pelirrojo intenso era inconfundible.

— ¿¡Reno!? — Lo llamó, soltando después una carcajada de incredulidad. ¡Reno estaba allí! ¡Qué alegría ver una cara conocida!

El aludido se tensó y miró fugazmente en dirección a Zack, pero su intento de fingir que no lo había visto fracasó estrepitosamente cuando el Soldado se le acercó con una boba sonrisa de alegría (y puede que un poco aún bajo los efectos del alcohol).

— ¿Conoces a este tío? — preguntó uno de los que lo acompañaban, más o menos de la edad de Cloud, con el pelo plateado.

— ¿Que si nos conocemos? — Se adelantó Zack antes de que Reno pudiera decir nada. — ¡Somos compañeros de trabOUCH!

Un fuerte codazo en las costillas nada disimulado por parte del pelirrojo lo hizo callarse e incluso doblarse sobre sí mismo, dolorido.

— Disculpadme un momento — siseó Reno, agarrando con fuerza a Zack para llevárselo a un lugar apartado. Quien se iba a imaginar que con esa apariencia tan delgada el Turco iba a tener tanta fuerza.

— ¿A qué ha venido eso? — Preguntó confuso Zack, cuando entraron en su sala de espera.

— A los de Soldado es que parece que os escogen entre los más gilipollas. — Reno no estaba disimulando en absoluto lo mucho que le molestaba aquel encuentro. — A ver, idiota, ¿qué puede estar haciendo un Turco en Mercado Muro? Casi me jodes un trabajo de infiltración en el que llevo meses trabajando.

Ante aquella nueva información Zack abrió la boca, sorprendido, para inmediatamente sentirse algo tonto por no haberlo deducido desde el principio.

Mercado Muro era una zona de Midgard que no contaba con la presencia de las fuerzas de seguridad de Shinra. Sin duda esto era uno de los motivos que habían terminado convirtiendo aquella zona del derrumbado Sector 6 en lo que era: un espacio sin ley, con cabida para la lujuria y el vicio y, probablemente, cualquier ilegalidad que se les pasase por la cabeza. No era de extrañar que Shinra, de algún modo, quisiera tener cierto control sobre lo que ocurría allí abajo, así que infiltrar a uno de sus mejores hombres era una buena opción.

— Joder. Yo no... Lo siento. — Murmuró una disculpa Zack, reparando entonces en que Reno ni siquiera vestía el habitual traje negro a medida de los Turcos.

— Ya. ¿Y qué coño haces tú aquí? ¡Oh, joder...! ¿Estás compitiendo? — Se acabó respondiendo a sí mismo al ver la Espada de Mitrilo sobre la mesa. — Eres aún más idiota de lo que pensaba. Lárgate de Mercado Muro ahora mismo antes de que lo jodas todo aún más. Y agradece que no informe a tus superiores.

— ¡No puedo irme! Estoy en la final.

— ¡Me importa una mierda que estés en la puta final...!

La megafonía anunciando que Zack debía dirigirse a las puertas de acceso a la arena los interrumpió.

— Me llaman — dijo con tono cantarín el Soldado mientras cogía su espada.

— Vas a joderlo todo. Y yo voy a joderte la vida a ti como se te ocurra...

— Adiós, Reno — se despidió Zack, no dejando que el pelirrojo acabara su amenaza. — Y no toques mis bombones.

  
  


Cuando Zack salió a la arena, no se podía creer que lo hicieran enfrentarse como a quince personas a la vez. Debió esperarse algo así después de haber peleado incluso contra maquinaria manipulada de Shinra, pero en serio contaba con que aunque no hubiera reglas, si hubiera un poco de consideración.

Ya le quedaba claro que no era así.

Aquel grupo tan variopinto de gente, algunos con cuchillos, otros con porras eléctricas y otros simplemente con los puños, le pusieron las cosas más complicadas de lo que a él le habría gustado.

Le dolían partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, pero al final era él al que estaban llevando en volandas por las calles de Mercado Muro entre vítores y cánticos improvisados de los aficionados de las peleas clandestinas del Coliseo. Mientras cargaban con él, en una mano seguía empuñando su nueva espada mientras en la otra sostenía una botella de champán de la que bebía directamente.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Al Honeybee Inn! — Ordenó al tiempo que apuntaba con su espada hacia el frente.

Todos los que lo acompañaban en aquel pasacalles improvisado gritaron, encantados de que aquel fuera el lugar elegido por el campeón para celebrar la victoria.

Lo que no se imaginaban es que Zack tenía otros planes.

Ya se había cansado de hacer el tonto, de no comportarse como un adulto capaz de enfrentarse a sus problemas. Iba a ir allí y recuperar a Cloud. Su Cloud.

  
  


**_Presente_ **

Zack dejó a Andrea en el apartamento y bajó al ahora silencioso y vacío club en busca de Cloud. El dueño le había dado las indicaciones de dónde podría estar su amigo, pero en cuanto Zack volvió a recorrer aquellos espacios sintió que conocía el camino de sobra.

Aquel distribuidor con una estatua en el centro estaba rodeado de dobles puertas, pero a Zack la que le interesaba era la situada cerca de la central. Se podía apreciar que la luz estaba encendida por la rendija bajo las puertas, lo que confirmaba que Cloud estaba allí. Al abrir, lo encontró sentado frente a un tocador. Con un pequeño algodón se retiraba los restos de maquillaje que no pudo quitarse sólo con agua en la habitación del hotel, y ya parecía más el chico de siempre y no un mapache.

Además, parecía que al fin había encontrado su ropa.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó a la defensiva el rubio, mirándolo a través del reflejo en el espejo del tocador.

Zack tomó aire y trató de permanecer tranquilo y sin que le afectara la actitud del otro. Era normal que estuviera así, se repetía a sí mismo.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — Inquirió con voz suave Zack, acercándose a él tras cerrar las puertas. Decidió tomar la falta de respuesta por parte de Cloud como un ‘permiso concedido’, pero tampoco quiso tentar a la suerte así que mantuvo cierta distancia con él. Tomó aire y después se rascó la nuca, tratando de decidir cómo empezar. — Lo de anoche...

— Oh, por favor, no sigas — lo interrumpió de inmediato Cloud, llevándose ambas manos a la cara para no tener que verlo. Sólo podía imaginar en todas las posibles opciones que seguían a esa frase, y ninguna era buena. “Lo de anoche estuvo bien, pero...”, “lo de anoche no puede volver a ocurrir”, “lo de anoche fue un error...”.

Zack parpadeó confuso ante aquella interrupción tan dramática, pues apenas había dicho nada.

— Pero...

— Zack, por favor. — Le pidió de nuevo, apartándose las manos de la cara y poniéndose finalmente en pie para girarse hacia él. — Mira. Dejémoslo como que lo que pasa en Mercado Muro, se queda en Mercado Muro. Aún así nada va a ser lo mismo de siempre, pero puedes estar tranquilo porque te dejaré tu espacio para que no estés incómodo y puedas seguir con tu vida, y tus cosas, y tus... ligues... — con cada palabra, la actitud tensa que usaba Cloud como coraza se fue derrumbando, pareciendo cada vez más vulnerable ante un Zack que escuchaba atónito todo aquello.

— Joder, ¿puedes dejar de ser tan dramático y dejarme hablar? — Se quejó, haciendo que Cloud lo mirara con los ojos muy abiertos como un cachorrito asustado. Carraspeó un poco y murmuró una disculpa, sintiendo que igual había sido un poco brusco. — Lo que intentaba decirte es que lo de anoche fue una locura, en el sentido de que… Joder, ha sido un desfase total. Jamás me había costado tanto recordar algo — explicó antes de humedecerse un poco los labios para poder continuar. — Y aunque hay cosas de anoche que casi que prefiero volver a olvidar, lo que pasó entre tu y yo no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Los enormes ojos azules de Cloud parecieron abrirse más, y presentaban un brillo especial en ese momento. ¿Había oído bien?

Zack, _su Zack,_ ¿no se arrepentía para nada de lo que hicieron? Un agradable calor se asentó en el pecho de Cloud, al tiempo que parecía sentirse más ligero de repente.

— Pero, ¿te ha tenido que contar algo Andrea, o tú mismo has...? — Casi parecía nervioso de mencionar lo que había pasado.

Ante aquella pregunta, una sonrisa ladina y algo traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de Zack; sus ojos se dirigieron inconscientemente al tocador frente al que había estado Cloud hasta hacía un momento.

  
  


**_7 horas antes_ **

Cloud se quedó por un momento sin aire cuando sintió el tocador clavarse contra su espalda, pero le importó poco porque tenía a Zack repartiéndole cálidos y húmedos besos en su punto favorito del cuello. Se mordió el labio inferior y enterró los dedos entre los largos cabellos negros del Soldado, queriendo retenerlo ahí un poco más.

Aunque por supuesto, Zack tenía otros planes.

Sus bocas se encontraron en un ardiente y casi desesperado beso, bebiendo de los labios del otro como si fueran el último vaso de agua en mitad del desierto. Parecía una locura, pero allí estaban; sin poder quitarse las manos de encima, sin poder dejar de besarse.

Cloud no había tardado ni un instante en llevar las manos a los pantalones de Zack para desabrocharlos, deseando tocarlo y sentirlo bajo su mano. Mientras tanto, el mayor se peleaba con la larga falda de aquel vestido, queriendo espacio para poder colocarse entre las piernas de Cloud y deshacerse de su ropa interior.

— ¿Llevas...?

— Bragas. De encaje, sí. — Replicó tajante Cloud, más por la necesidad de seguir besando a Zack que por evitar algún comentario por su parte. (Además, podía decir lo que quisiera, porque la delicada tela en realidad se sentía de maravilla).

  
  


Cuando Zack había aparecido finalmente en el Honeybee Inn dos horas más tarde de lo que debía, Cloud acaba de terminar el primer pase del espectáculo y no le había dado tiempo a cambiarse de ropa. Después de que el Soldado entrara en la farmacia, una de las chicas de la fiesta había ido tras ellos para buscarle. Le habló del Honeybee Inn, donde una amiga trabajaba, y de cómo el invitado para el espectáculo de aquella noche estaba indispuesto. Parecía que Cloud podría ser un sustituto ideal después de haber demostrado en la fiesta unas grandes dotes de baile. Ante la falta de tiempo para ensayar, se vio arrastrado por la chica y pidió a alguien que estaba cerca que le indicara a Zack que lo buscara en el conocido club.

Se pasó esas dos horas creyendo que su amigo nunca recibió el recado, hasta que lo vio aparecer por allí portando una enorme espada. El arma causó cierto revuelo entre la gente, y pronto Andrea Rhodea salió al paso para ver qué ocurría en su preciado club.

— ¿De dónde has sacado eso? — Se acercó Cloud con pasitos cortos y rápidos a causa de los tacones, decidiendo hacerse él cargo de la situación cuando reconoció al causante del revuelo. — ¿Dónde has estado? Llevo dos horas esperándote. — Zack, frente a él, se quedó ligeramente boquiabierto mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo una y otra vez, haciéndole sentir algo cohibido. — No digas nada, ¿vale? Yo estaba...

— Estás increíble — dijo con total sinceridad Zack. El rubio no paraba de sorprenderlo aquella noche.

Pero el que estaba más sorprendido allí era Cloud, que lo último que esperaba escuchar de boca de Zack era que estaba increíble vestido, peinado y maquillado como una mujer.

— Gracias, creo. — Dijo tratando de controlar una sonrisa, por lo que frunció el ceño y trató de adoptar una actitud más seria. Había asuntos por resolver, y necesitaba hacerlo cuanto antes; ya había esperado demasiado y los nervios sobre lo que pasaría a partir de ahora con su amistad lo estaban consumiendo. — Oye, lo que pasó antes...

— Shh... — lo detuvo Zack al tiempo que acortaba un poco más la distancia con él. Cloud permaneció en el sitio, tratando de parecer tranquilo aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios. Además, la mano libre de Zack en su cintura no ayudaba a que se relajara. — Todo está bien.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía interpretar ese comentario? ¿Qué demonios significaba que todo estaba bien? En su confusión, Cloud abrió un poco la boca tratando de decir algo, aunque las palabras jamás llegaron a salir.

Los labios de Zack sobre los suyos en un tierno beso resolvieron todas sus dudas.

  
  


Las bragas acabaron en el suelo y en seguida la grande mano de Zack envolvía su inminente erección, arrancándole un pequeño gemido a Cloud. Probablemente, en un estado más sereno y sin la libido por las nubes, el rubio se lamentaría de que su primer encuentro sexual con Zack fuera de aquella manera; en el camerino de un club nocturno, contra el espejo de un tocador... Igual no era el escenario ideal, pero Zack estaba ayudando a mandar todos esos pensamientos al fondo de su cerebro.

Mientras su mano subía y bajaba en la entrepierna de Cloud, sus lenguas se enredaban en un beso apasionado sólo interrumpido por los pequeños gemidos del rubio que quedaban ahogados contra la boca ajena.

— Esto se me da bien. Tengo años de entrenamiento — murmuró a modo de broma el Soldado, mientras continuaba tocándolo a un ritmo lento y tortuoso para el rubio.

Cloud acabó por hacer un pequeño ruido, como un amago de risa, ante tal comentario. Sólo a Zack se le podía ocurrir decir algo así en ese momento.

— ¿Y siempre te masturbas así de lento? Porque a mi me estás matando.

La sonrisa cargada de malas intenciones que se dibujó en el rostro del mayor hizo que Cloud se arrepintiera de inmediato de sus palabras. Había fantaseado y deseado demasiado aquel momento, y aunque la opción de alargarlo todo lo posible no era mala, la necesidad de sentir a Zack contra él, _en é_ l, era aún mayor.

— Zack, por favor... — gimoteó, agarrándole de los pantalones ya desabrochados para continuar con lo que había dejado a medias. Sus intenciones se vieron frustradas cuando Zack lo hizo darse la vuelta hasta quedar de cara al espejo.

— Eres un impaciente.

Al hablarle al oído, Zack se había pegado más a su espalda hasta acabar inclinado sobre su hombro. Sus ojos se encontraron en el reflejo del espejo frente al que ahora ambos estaban de cara, y a Cloud le estaba matando el gesto en el rostro del mayor; sus pupilas dilatadas y esa media sonrisa lasciva iban a acompañarlo durante mucho tiempo. El roce de los dedos de Zack sobre sus labios lo hicieron volver a la realidad, y ante la orden que le murmuró al oído obedeció tras un pequeño estremecimiento. Envolvió los largos dedos entre sus labios y los humedeció con su lengua, chupándolos como si fuera otra parte de la anatomía del contrario la que tenía en la boca. Mientras tanto, la otra mano de Zack volvió a la carga, aunque masturbándolo a un mayor ritmo. Sintió cómo recogía de la punta de su erección la lubricación necesaria y la extendía cuan largo era, sintiéndose endurecer cada vez más entre el firme agarre de sus dedos.

Cloud dejó escapar los dedos de Zack de entre sus labios cuando un inevitable gemido subió por su garganta. El mayor se había pegado más a él y, gracias a que había llegado a desabrocharle los pantalones, Cloud podía sentir a la perfección la erección del contrario contra su trasero a pesar de su ropa interior. Tan solo la idea de tenerlo ahí, tan cerca de donde quería lo excitaba aún más, y por ello no dudó en restregar su trasero contra él.

— Estate quieto — le ordenó Zack con la voz algo más ronca, y ante la desobediencia de Cloud acabó por darle un azote.

El sonido del impacto de la mano de mayor contra su trasero hizo que Cloud abriera los ojos y lo mirara sorprendido a través del espejo. Sentía el leve picor en la zona donde lo había golpeado, y lejos de desagradarle aquello le gustó. Mucho. Aunque por la cara que ponía Zack y cómo se había detenido, éste lo había hecho inconscientemente y ahora no sabía si había metido la pata.

— Cloud...

En lugar de responderle, el rubio volvió a rozar su trasero contra la entrepierna de Zack, sin romper el contacto visual con él. El Soldado captó rápidamente el mensaje, y de nuevo esa sonrisa traviesa iluminó su rostro y acabó contagiando a Cloud.

— Pero qué sucio... — volvió a hablar Zack, aunque esta vez agarró con fuerza el trasero del rubio, quien soltó un gemido encantado con todo aquello. — Eres un pequeño y sucio pervertido. ¿Te mueres porque te folle, verdad? — Murmuraba de forma agitada Zack.

Cloud solo alcanzaba a ver el rostro del mayor en el espejo, asomando por encima de su hombro gracias a la diferencia de altura entre ambos. Pronto supo lo que el otro estaba haciendo, cuando sintió la cálida y dura erección de Zack restregándose entre sus nalgas. Se sentía grande contra él, demasiado para lo que Cloud había probado hasta ahora por cuenta propia, aunque el mayor ya parecía haber pensado en ello. Una sensación húmeda, probablemente de saliva, descendió desde la parte baja de su espalda, que Zack después dirigió a donde le interesaba. Cuando el primero de aquellos dedos tanteó la zona para segundos después perderse en él, Cloud jadeó pesadamente. Sus manos fueron a parar al frente, contra la pared a cada lado del espejo. Por lo que Zack pudo comprobar le fue fácil acostumbrarse a esa sensación cuando sintió que el rubio se follaba su dedo como si tal cosa. Las miradas de ambos se volvieron a encontrar en el espejo, aunque con cada dedo y cuanto más abierto se sentía Cloud, más le costaba no cerrar los ojos para solo concentrarse en las oleadas de placer.

Fue aún mejor de lo que había imaginado nunca. Gimió el nombre de Zack cuando la presión de su erección contra su entrada dio paso a una sensación de lleno total. Sabía que iba despacio por temor a provocarle más daño que placer a Cloud, pero en cuanto éste se hubo acostumbrado a la sensación fue el primero que empezó a moverse. El sonido de sus cuerpos al chocarse se mezclaba con los fuertes jadeos de ambos, llenando el silencio de aquel camerino. Los besos húmedos de Zack volvieron a cubrir la parte descubierta de los hombros y el cuello de Cloud. Éste sólo mantenía una mano contra la pared, habiendo llevado la otra hacia atrás, a la nuca de Zack. Le encantaba sentirlo cerca, le volvía loco lo que le estaba haciendo; el fuerte brazo del Soldado rodeaba su torso mientras con la mano libre volvía a masturbarlo, arrancándole un gemido tras otro que Cloud ya no se molestaba en tratar de controlar.

— Oh, joder. Zack... — gimió agarrando con fuerza los mechones de cabello negro. Sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas le fallarían, habiendo perdido el control de su cuerpo ante todo aquel placer. — Te juro que como pares ahora... — comenzó la amenaza el rubio, aunque quedó interrumpida por otro gemido.

Una pesada risa mezclada con jadeos quedó ahogada contra el cuello de Cloud, perlado por el sudor. Los increíbles ojos de Zack se encontraron con los suyos en el espejo; se le veía en la cara lo mucho que el cabrón estaba disfrutando de aquello, y eso a Cloud lo volvía loco.

De hecho, estaba ya llegando a un punto en el que el orgasmo lo iba a arrastrar en una oleada de placer de un momento a otro.

— Voy a correrme dentro de ti — le murmuró al oído Zack, sin dejar de mirarlo, para no perder detalle de la reacción de Cloud. No había sido una pregunta o una petición, sino un dato informativo que tuvo el efecto deseado.

— Hazlo — casi rogó Cloud.

No tuvo que esperar mucho más para aquello. Con una fuerte estocada en la que la pelvis de Zack quedó bien apretada contra el trasero de Cloud, alcanzó finalmente el orgasmo que lo hizo gemir con fuerza. El rubio no se quedó atrás, pues con unos movimientos más de la mano del Soldado sobre su erección el clímax lo hizo estremecer entero, tensando sus músculos y a su paso salpicando el espejo del tocador frente al que acababan de follar.

Ellos dos. Acababan de follar ellos dos.

La mente de Cloud repetía aquello como un mantra, aún asumiendo lo que acababa de pasar.

Con un suspiro y una sonrisa algo boba en el rostro, el rubio se relajó entre los brazos de Zack que ahora lo envolvían en un abrazo. Sintió cómo repartía pequeños besos por su rostro en busca de alcanzar sus labios, saliendo finalmente Cloud a su encuentro en un suave y relajado beso.

Si los restos del orgasmo de Zack no estuvieran resbalando por sus muslos y no tuvieran que hacerse cargo del desastre que habían hecho en ese pobre tocador, Cloud se habría quedado entre esos brazos todo lo que quedaba de noche.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He estado unos días fuera y no he podido publicar este capítulo antes, pero ojalá la espera os haya merecido la pena <3  
> Gracias por vuestros comentarios y vuestro ánimo, sois amor.


	4. IV

**_Presente_ **

— Sí, me ha quedado muy claro que te acuerdas de cómo fue — aseguró Cloud mientras se abrochaba los pantalones.

Zack soltó una pequeña risa mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Había empezado a describirle con todo lujo de detalles (y aportaciones propias aún más subidas de tono para decorar) lo que recordaba, e inevitablemente eso había tenido un efecto en ambos que no les había quedado más alternativa que remediar con un polvo rápido. 

— ¿Estás listo? — Preguntó el Soldado mientras se acercaba a Cloud, poniendo una mano en su nuca antes de inclinarse para darle un pequeño beso. — Creo que ya hemos abusado demasiado de la hospitalidad de Andrea.

Cloud asintió, de acuerdo con él, aunque lo cierto es que ahora que eso de besarse parecía haberse convertido en la tónica habitual era lo único que le apetecía hacer. Aún le parecía increíble que esto le estuviera pasando a él; cuando la noche anterior sus caminos se separaron frente a aquella farmacia, le pareció que sería el principio del fin. Ya nada volvería a ser como antes, por mucho que lo intentaran; acabarían distanciándose por la incomodidad que la situación les generaba. 

Suerte que ocurrió justamente lo contrario.

Volvieron al piso más alto del Honeybee Inn, y encontraron a Andrea tratando de no quedarse dormido mientras leía un libro de bolsillo. Al verlos aparecer lo cerró, soltando un dramático suspiro. 

— ¿Ya habéis terminado de refrescaros la memoria? Espero no encontrarme ninguna sorpresa ahí abajo — advirtió más bien a modo de broma, aunque logró que Cloud se sonrojara de igual forma.

— De hecho, hay algo más que me gustaría preguntarte. — Zack fue a recuperar su ropa ya seca, y rebuscando en los bolsillos encontró la extraña carta que habían recibido en la puerta de su habitación del hotel. — ¿Te dice algo esto?

  
  
  
  


A Andrea aquello le decía tan poco como a ellos dos, por lo que al final se acabaron despidiendo de él para regresar al hotel. Podrían simplemente olvidar todo el asunto y volver a la Plataforma, pero ambos sabían que no se quedarían tranquilos hasta poder averiguarlo. Así que esperar hasta la hora a la que los habían citado les parecía la opción más práctica en lugar de continuar dando vueltas por aquel barrio que aún dormía.

— Qué detalle por parte de Andrea haberte regalado el vestido — comentó de forma casual Zack mientras subían las escaleras

— Sí... En serio espera que vuelva a participar en su espectáculo algún día.

— No me puedo creer que me lo perdiera — se lamentó Zack.

— Bueno... — Cloud, sosteniendo el vestido doblado en sus brazos, se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta de su habitación mientras esperaba a que Zack abriera. — Puede que algún día acepte su invitación, y si te portas bien te podría conseguir un asiento en primera fila.

— Yo siempre me porto bien.

— ¡Ja! Eso no te lo crees ni t—... 

Sumidos en su trivial conversación, no se habían percatado hasta estar dentro de la habitación de que tenían compañía. De forma instintiva, Zack se puso delante de Cloud a modo de escudo, mientras éste asomaba cómo podía por encima de su hombro tratando de comprobar que sus ojos no le habían engañado.

— Ya era hora, idiotas — el inesperado invitado los apuntaba con la espada de Mitrilo que ambos habían dejado en la habitación.

— ¿Reno? — Dijo Cloud sorprendido, viendo como la afilada punta del arma ahora señalaba en su dirección.

— ¿Y éste quién coño es? 

— Es Cloud — dijo Zack, sintiendo que era de lo más evidente. — ¿Centinela de Shinra? — Insistió al ver que el nombre no le decía nada al pelirrojo.

— ¡Pero si he estado en misiones contigo! — Se quejó Cloud desde detrás de Zack que continuaba a modo de barrera.

— Lo siento, chaval. Con esos estúpidos cascos que lleváis en el ejército me parecéis todos iguales. — Dijo antes de bajar la espada y hacer un gesto con la cabeza. — Cerrad la puerta.

Fue Cloud quien acató la orden. Pese a que Reno ya no seguía apuntándolos con la espada, la tensión que reinaba en la habitación era evidente. El rubio sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo, pero el hecho de que Zack ya estuviera en alerta era señal para preocuparse. ¿Qué demonios había pasado con esos dos? ¿Y qué hacía Reno en Mercado Muro, para empezar?

— Habéis sido muy madrugadores para la fiesta que os pegasteis ayer. Se nota que sois militares — rompió el silencio el Turco, claramente divertido por la tensión que generaba su presencia. 

— ¿Estuviste siguiéndonos? — Inquirió Zack, parado frente al inesperado invitado aunque guardando una distancia prudencial.

— Necesitaba asegurarme de que no te ibas de la lengua, pero ya me di cuenta que la tenías ocupada en otras cosas — explicó antes de dirigir la vista a Cloud. — Te quedaban muy bien las trencitas anoche, por cierto.

— ¿De qué va todo esto? — Pidió que le explicara alguien tratando de actuar como si ese comentario no le hubiera afectado, aunque el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas le traicionó.

— Esto va de que el capullo de tu novio no tenía nada mejor que hacer anoche que pillarse el pedo de su vida y presentarse a las putas peleas clandestinas del Coliseo — al decir eso volvió a alzar la espada y apuntó con ella a Zack, que no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición. Cloud en cambio estuvo a punto de saltar sobre Reno y darle un puñetazo. — Y casi me jode el trabajo de meses, suponiendo que no me lo haya jodido ya. — Entornó los ojos de forma amenazante, sin bajar el arma. — Te juro que me da igual la amistad que puedas tener con Tseng; te mato aquí y ahora.

Zack, cansado de aquello rodó los ojos y apartó el filo de la espada de su cara antes de ir hacia la cama. 

— Deja de ser tan dramático, ¿quieres? No he dicho nada a nadie. Además, como tu mismo has dicho, estuve muy ocupado anoche — dijo mientras se tumbaba en la cama con las manos bajo la cabeza.

— Oh, sí... Ya os escuché follar como conejos — se lamentó con tono asqueado Reno al tiempo que rodaba los ojos. 

— ¿¡Qué qué!?

— Oh, no... — Cloud se llevó las manos a la cara, avergonzado.

— De hecho eran más bien cosas como “Oh, sí”.

— ¿¡Pero te quieres callar!? — se quejó Zack, lanzándole a la cabeza lo primero que encontró, que resultó ser un almohadón. Obviamente aquello le provocó más risa que daño a Reno. — ¿En serio nos seguiste hasta aquí? Estás enfermo.

— Si, os seguí hasta aquí... Pensé en hacer anoche lo que estoy haciendo ahora, pero me conformé con teneros localizados porque no es como si vosotros estuvierais muy lúcidos después de todo lo que os bebisteis — dijo, pese a que las resacas de ambos (sobretodo la de Zack) ya se lo habían dejado claro. — Lo que no me imaginaba es que madrugaríais tanto, por eso he tenido que esperar a que volvierais.

— Nos despertaron unos golpes en la puerta — aclaró Zack. Entonces se movió en la cama para poder sacarse del bolsillo trasero del pantalón el cada vez más arrugado sobre y poder tendérselo a Reno. — No había nadie, pero nos dejaron esto. No tenemos ni idea de quién ha sido ni de qué va la cosa.

Los ojos claros del Turco recorrieron las pocas palabras de aquel mensaje un par de veces, intentando entender algo.

— Bueno, supongo que tendremos que averiguarlo — se encogió de hombros Reno, antes de soltar la carta sobre la cama donde estaba tumbado Zack para acabar ocupando él la que quedaba libre.

— ¿Tendremos? — Repitió Cloud, no muy convencido de aquello.

— Sí. Vais listos si creéis que os voy a dejar solos. 

  
  
  
  


Habían pasado el resto del día hasta la hora de aquella extraña cita en la habitación del hotel. Inevitablemente, Zack y Cloud se habían quedado dormidos en una cama mientras Reno hacía zapping en un televisor de unas décadas atrás desde la otra. Cuando horas más tarde Cloud abrió los ojos notablemente más despejado, le gustó que fuera acurrucado contra el pecho de Zack. Su cuerpo cálido y fuerte le transmitía calma y seguridad; le parecía increíble que aquella situación fuera la normal para ambos ahora, cuando apenas veinticuatro horas atrás aquello tan sólo era posible en las fantasías que Cloud se montaba en su cabeza.

Ya se podía imaginar, de vuelta en la base de Shinra, cuando Zack lo recibiera con un beso después de volver de una misión, o cuando el rubio se colara a hurtadillas en el dormitorio privado del Soldado para poder pasar la noche juntos. 

— Menuda mierda — la voz de Reno mascullando aquellas palabras lo sacaron de su fantasía, para acto seguido soltar el mando de la televisión en la mesita de noche sin importarle el ruido que hiciera. — Eh, vosotros dos. Nos vamos — les apremió.

— Cinco minutos más... — murmuró Zack tras un pequeño quejido. Se revolvió un poco en la cama y estrechó más fuertemente a Cloud contra él, no dejándolo levantarse. 

Cloud se derretiría allí mismo entre aquellos brazos, pero Reno tenía planes muy diferentes para ellos.

  
  
  


Era oficial. Cloud odiaba a Reno.

Mientras el pelirrojo les daba la espalda al estar asomado en lo alto de aquella azotea, el joven centinela imaginaba las diferentes formas en las que podría dejarlo inconsciente y así librarse de él. No entendía el empeño del otro por averiguar el significado de aquella carta y lo que decía, cuando quienes la habían recibido eran Zack y él.

Y Cloud estaba seguro que podía ser lo suficientemente persuasivo para convencer al mayor de olvidar todo aquel asunto, regresar a la Plataforma y seguir con sus vidas. Más aún ahora que disponía de nuevas tretas para usar con Zack.

— Hey... — le susurró mientras lo agarraba del brazo para que lo acompañara, apartándole de la barandilla de aquella azotea por la que se asomaba junto a Reno. Habían subido allí pues había una vista privilegiada del punto de reunión que se indicaba en la carta, por lo que podrían ver desde una distancia prudencial quién estaba detrás de todo aquello. 

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Zack extrañado, invadiendo el espacio personal de Cloud; éste no tuvo el menor problema con ello.

— Esto no tiene sentido, esa carta... Es absurda. Deberíamos olvidarnos de ello e irnos.

— ¿Pero y Reno? — Preguntó el bueno de Zack, que por supuesto era incapaz de dar la espalda a alguien que necesitara su ayuda.

— Reno está haciendo esto sólo por si mismo, por si algo de esa carta le afecta a él o a su misión — dijo mientras asomada por un lado de Zack para poder lanzarle una mirada ceñuda a Reno, que continuaba de espaldas a ellos. Cloud sabía que estaba hablando de alguien con un cargo infinitamente superior al suyo, pero si ya había cosas de Shinra que no le terminaban de convencer, la clase de trabajos que hacían los Turcos le gustaban aún menos. No quería verse envuelto en nada que tuviera que ver con ellos si no era estrictamente necesario.

Zack no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al ver la forma en la que Cloud miraba al pelirrojo; sólo podía pensar en un adorable cachorrito que intentaba ser intimidante. 

— Mira... — El Soldado llevó la mano a la mejilla del rubio en un gesto cariñoso que acabó por relajar su gesto huraño. — Ya queda poco para que quien sea aparezca. Vemos de quién se trata y, si Reno puede hacerse cargo de la situación, tu y yo vamos de vuelta a casa. — Propuso antes de dedicarle una sonrisa traviesa. — Aún tenemos una noche libre, y tengo un par de días de lo que podríamos hacer... 

— Eh, vosotros dos — los interrumpió Reno justo cuando Zack se inclinaba para hablarle al oído a Cloud. Siempre tan oportuno... — Dejad de meteros mano y venid aquí; viene alguien.

El rubio se mordió la lengua para no decir en voz alta por dónde se podía meter aquellos comentarios, e incluso Zack trató de relajarlo dejando la mano sobre su hombro por unos segundos antes de acercarse al filo de aquella azotea. Se agacharon junto a Reno y observaron en silencio a la persona que acababa de llegar. 

Aún les daba la espalda, aunque parecía inquieta al ver que no había nadie más allí; desde donde los tres observaban, no alcanzaban a distinguir si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer, así que se limitaron a seguir observándole para ver cuáles eran sus intenciones ahora. 

Pareció decidir esperar un poco, paseando de un lado a otro en actitud nerviosa. Acabó por acercarse a la gramola que había allí instalada y que a la noche usaba la gente que se congregaba para beber en aquel solar vacío. No hizo gran cosa, pues probablemente sus intentos de distraerse viendo la lista musical que ofrecía se veían interrumpidos por sus incesantes miradas hacia el lado, esperando ver aparecer a alguien. Ya con frustración, acabó por quitarse la gorra que llevaba y se pasó una mano por los cabellos de tono plateado.

— Maldito hijo de perra... — murmuró Reno

— ¿Ese no es el que estaba contigo anoche? — Preguntó Zack en un murmullo, mientras Cloud miraba a uno y otro con cierta confusión.

— Leslie — replicó al tiempo que asentía, confirmando la duda de Zack. — Es un aspirante a hombre de confianza de Don Corneo. — Ante las miradas confusas de los otros dos, rodó los ojos y gruñó exasperado. — Luego os explico; ahora tenemos que largarnos de aquí.

El barrio poco a poco se iba despertando, con ese horario propio y totalmente descompasado con el resto de Midgard. Ahora que había más gente por las calles era difícil escabullirse saltando de balcón en balcón, pero Reno parecía acostumbrado a hacer aquello y los guió sin problemas hasta su piso franco. Regresar a la habitación del hotel no era una opción, pues Leslie podría arrinconarlos allí; menos mal que se habían llevado con ellos la Espada de Mitrilo. 

— Ni se os ocurra tocar nada — les advirtió Reno una vez entraron en aquel pequeño apartamento.

Para ser en una vivienda de Mercado Muro, estaba lejos de parecer tan austera y desfasada como lo que se solía encontrar en las barriadas. Estaba claro que, aunque su misión fuera allí abajo, Reno no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a las comodidades que tenía en la Plataforma. 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? — Preguntó Zack mientras miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad. Aquel lugar casi era más acogedor que su apartamento privado en la base de Shinra.

— Demasiado para mi gusto — se quejó Reno, mientras les hacía un gesto con la mano para que tomaran asiento en torno a la pequeña mesa que había en su igualmente pequeña cocina. — A ver, ¿en serio no sabéis quién es Don Corneo? — Les preguntó, teniendo como respuesta dos cabeceos con gestos confusos. Suspiró. — Ya, supongo que a los vuestros les cuentan lo justo y necesario... En fin. Don Corneo es básicamente el que controla todo aquí abajo. Un mafioso asqueroso que tiene a todos cogidos por los huevos y que, aunque tiene un acuerdo con nuestros jefes, hace lo que le da la puta gana. La idea era que yo consiguiera un puesto como uno de sus hombres de confianza, pero por desgracia no soy el único interesado. 

— El tal Leslie es tu competencia — dedujo rápidamente Cloud.

— Sí. Es un niñato, pero es bastante espabilado. Aunque creo que ha patinado un poco con eso de la carta. — Hizo una breve pausa en la que frunció el ceño, como debatiéndose sobre si decirlo o no. — Me apuesto lo que sea a que en realidad iba dirigida a mi. — Dijo finalmente, mirando a su pequeño público que le seguía dedicando toda su atención. — Cuando te acercaste a mi en el Coliseo, iba contándole que tenía una chica fichada para presentarle a Don Corneo. No existe tal chica, pero esperaba que el comentario le quitara las ganas de seguir tratando de aspirar al puesto y así hacerme el trabajo más fácil.

— Vale, eso puede explicar la mención de la chica en la carta. — Aceptó Zack cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Pero cómo ha averiguado quién eres en realidad? ¿Y por qué ha dejado la carta en la puerta de nuestra habitación del hotel?

— Debió de seguirme mientras yo os seguía, hasta la misma puerta de vuestra habitación. Y ya sabe que tú y yo nos conocemos, y si de algún modo ha averiguado qué eres y para quien trabajas, puede haber dado por hecho que yo también soy Soldado. — Conforme hablaba más sentido tenía aquella teoría para Reno, que acabó por soltar un pequeño bufido indignado. — Sí, después de la que liaste en el Coliseo tú solo puede haber deducido de donde has salido. Suponiendo que no lo anunciaras a los cuatro vientos por ahí en algún momento con la borrachera que llevabas.

— ¡Eh! Yo no... — trató de defenderse Zack, pero la mirada de Cloud juzgándolo lo hizo callar la boca. — Da igual. Supongamos que toda esa teoría tuya es cierta, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Reno permaneció en silencio, aunque su mente ya estaba maquinando algo, se le notaba en el brillo de los ojos. Éstos se acabaron por posar en Cloud, al que le dedicó una sonrisa ladina que al rubio no le gustó nada. 

— Le tenderemos una trampa.

  
  
  
  


— Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza — murmuró Cloud, viéndose reflejado en el espejo del cuarto de baño de Reno. 

Con un suspiro bajó la vista al vestido perfectamente doblado y las trenzas postizas que había llevado la noche anterior. No tenía nada en contra de todo aquello, pero no contaba con que fuera a usarlo de nuevo tan pronto y mucho menos para hacer de cebo para otro chico. 

Según la teoría de Reno, mientras él los seguía Leslie estaba siguiendo al pelirrojo y, por tanto, también debió de ver a Cloud junto a Zack. Así que ahora, en el plan más absurdo de la historia, pretendían dejarlo a él tomando algo sólo en un bar que frecuentaba Leslie con la esperanza de que picara el anzuelo y decidiera llevarlo con él, o usarle para chantajear a Reno, o que Cloud le sacara información... Nada ahí estaba concretado, eran todo teorías en el aire. 

— Menuda puta mierda — masculló, porque cada vez que pensaba en ello, más estúpido e incoherente le parecía el plan. 

— ¿Va todo bien? — Escuchó a Zack preguntar desde el otro lado de la puerta. 

A Cloud no le había dado tiempo a abrir la boca para responder cuando su compañero ya estaba asomando la cabeza.

— No, no va bien. Esto no va a funcionar y lo sabes — dijo por enésima vez el rubio, que no había parado de mencionarlo desde que Reno les había contado lo que iban a hacer. — Los Turcos no se andan con tantos rodeos, si tienen que... eliminar a alguien, lo hacen y ya está. ¿Por qué no quiere hacerlo ahora Reno?

— Parece ser que es importante para Shinra tener a alguien de confianza aquí abajo, y también causar el menor revuelo posible. — Explicó Zack, pasando al interior del baño y cerrando tras él. — Y el tal Leslie es alguien conocido aquí abajo; si desapareciese, la gente sospecharía que hay algo raro detrás. Además, podría haberle contado a alguien lo que cree haber descubierto a modo de seguro de vida, por si a él le ocurriera algo...

Cloud suspiró y se acabó por acercar a Zack para apoyar la frente contra su hombro. Inmediatamente sintió los brazos del mayor rodeándolo, y sus manos después descendiendo por su espalda en una reconfortante caricia. Ojalá hubiera podido empezar su historia con Zack sin necesidad de verse envuelto en las locuras de Mercado Muro. 

— ¿Dónde está Reno? — Preguntó tras un pequeño silencio el rubio.

— Informando a su superiores, ¿por?

Zack tardó un par de segundos en captar el verdadero interés de Cloud en lo que andaba haciendo el Turco.

— ¿Aquí? ¿En su baño? — Susurró Zack nervioso, aunque de pura anticipación.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te preocupa que nos pille? — Preguntó divertido Cloud mientras colaba sus manos bajo la camiseta de Zack y así poder tocar sus abdominales. Adoraba sentir la cálida piel del mayor bajo sus dedos. — Porque anoche no te importó mucho hacerlo en un camerino del Honeybee.

— Anoche estaba muy arriba. Podría haberlo hecho en el despacho del director de Shinra.

Cloud no pudo evitar reír un poco ante las ideas de bombero que a veces tenía Zack. Pero el hecho de que alguien tan obediente y disciplinado como lo era el Soldado se imaginara saltándose las normas para hacer algo así de obsceno junto a él en un lugar prácticamente prohibido... Cloud se estremecía sólo de pensarlo.

Se tuvo que poner sobre la punta de sus pies para poder alcanzar los labios de Zack, aunque éste acabó por inclinarse para ponérselo más fácil en aquel beso lleno de deseo. Desde que habían salido del Honeybee Inn unas horas atrás, no habían tenido ni un momento de privacidad, y Cloud ya había esperado demasiado para tener aunque fuera un beso del mayor. Mientras sus lenguas se enredaban y jugaban como viejas conocidas, las manos de Cloud fueron rápidas y ágiles a los vaqueros de Zack para desabrocharlos. Pudo sentir cómo el mayor hacía lo mismo, por un momento el espacio entre sus cuerpos convirtiéndose en un desesperado enredo de manos y dedos. 

Cloud acabó empujando un poco a Zack contra la pared, provocando una pequeña sonrisa divertida en el rostro del mayor. La forma en la que el mayor lo miraba, con ojos oscuros y esa forma de morderse el labio, lograba dejarlo sin aliento. Era tan absurdamente atractivo que parecía esculpido por los dioses. Casi con rabia después de tener este pensamiento, Cloud volvió a ponerse de puntillas y a rodear el cuello del mayor con los brazos mientras atacaba su boca en un apasionado beso; no paró hasta que no le quedó más remedio que separarse para tomar aire, y aún entonces tiró del labio inferior de Zack hasta que éste escapó de entre sus dientes. 

— Joder, Cloud — murmuró casi sin aliento y con los labios hinchados Zack.

La mano del rubio sobre su boca no le permitió decir mucho más, y ahora no podía evitar mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa. 

— No podemos hacer ruido — le advirtió Cloud en un susurro.

Con la mano libre bajó la ropa interior de Zack y así poder acabar envolviendo su sexo; aunque apenas se habían tocado ya estaba casi a tono, probablemente excitado por estar haciendo aquello allí, en un lugar en el que podían ser pillados en cualquier momento. Cloud lo entendía, porque él estaba prácticamente igual.

Cuando creyó que Zack sería capaz de comportarse, apartó la mano de su boca para poder dedicarle atención a su propia entrepierna. No fue por mucho tiempo, pues Zack pronto estaba usando su mano para masturbarle; las erecciones se rozaban deliberadamente mientras las manos de ambos se tocaban mutuamente, arrancándoles suaves jadeos. El mayor permaneció unos segundos con su frente apoyada contra la de Cloud, sintiendo cómo éste además se aferraba a su hombro con la mano libre mientras la sensación de placer de ambos crecía por momentos. Las puntas de ambos sexos, juntas y brillantes mientras continuaban masturbándose, anunciaban el inminente orgasmo. No sabía con cuanto tiempo más de privacidad contaban, pero Zack deseaba probar algo. 

Un pequeño ruido confuso salió de la boca de Cloud cuando el mayor apartó su mano y se separó, buscando espacio para poder ponerse sobre las rodillas.

— ¡Zack! — Susurró Cloud, que ya con sólo ver al Soldado así podría haber alcanzado el orgasmo. 

El mayor se llevó un dedo a los labios para que guardara silencio, y Cloud no pudo sino morderse el labio y dejarse hacer. Como si no hubiera estado fantaseando con esto durante mucho tiempo... En cuanto sintió el calor de la boca de Zack envolverlo, separó sus labios en un gesto de placer al que normalmente habría acompañado un sonoro gemido, pero que tuvo que hacer el tremendo esfuerzo de controlar.

Instintivamente su mano fue a parar la cabeza de Zack, aferrándose a sus cabellos negros mientras sentía cómo el mayor experimentaba con su lengua y probaba hasta dónde podía recoger a Cloud en su boca.

— Eh. Tranquilo — susurró el rubio al escuchar a Zack casi atragantándose. Al mirarlo pudo ver que incluso se le habían saltado las lágrimas por un momento, pero seguía decidido a continuar. 

A Cloud se le estaba haciendo muy difícil controlar sus gemidos y sus ganas de follarse la boca de Zack. ¿Quién le habría dicho que llegaría un día en el que lo tendría ahí, sobre sus rodillas, para darle placer a él? 

El rubio tanteó con la mano libre en busca de algo a lo que aferrarse, pues a cada segundo se sentía más cerca del ansiado clímax. Cuando finalmente alcanzó el filo del lavabo apretó los labios y frunció el ceño, controlando sus ruidos de placer antes de volver a bajar la vista a Zack, que continuaba incansable y cada vez tomando a Cloud más profundamente en su boca. Casi como si sintiera la vista del rubio sobre él, el Soldado abrió los ojos para poder encontrarse con los suyos.

Aquello era demasiado erótico como para seguir aguantándose.

— Zack, voy a... — Comenzó a decir, pero ver al moreno con la lengua fuera y golpeándola con la erección de Cloud era algo superior a sus fuerzas.

Si quería que acabara así, fue lo que tuvo. El rubio sintió la oleada de placer del orgasmo dejar su cuerpo flojo, estremeciéndose mientras acababa en la lengua y boca de Zack. Alcanzó a escuchar cómo éste mascullaba un ‘joder’, y al abrir los ojos comprobó que se había estado masturbando todo ese rato y había acabado alcanzando el clímax poco después que él.

Recostado contra la pared, Cloud observó con ojos adormilados cómo Zack se incorporaba de nuevo y le dedicaba una de aquellas perfectas sonrisas antes de besarlo. El rubio se saboreó en su lengua, y con una mano en su nuca se aseguró de que aquel beso durara un poco más.

— ¿Qué tal ha estado? — Preguntó en un murmullo Zack, algo nervioso.

Cloud encontró adorable aquella curiosidad del mayor, acabando por llevar una mano a su mejilla en un gesto cariñoso.

— Increíble.


	5. V

No era fácil ser una chica.

Ahora que estaba completamente sobrio y consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Cloud se daba cuenta de todas las miradas lascivas y comentarios subidos de tono que le dirigían estando vestido de aquella manera. No quería imaginar qué le estarían diciendo (o haciendo) si en lugar de aquel recatado vestido llevase uno más bien provocativo. Fuera como fuese era repulsivo y denigrante la forma en la que alguna gente se dirigía a las mujeres, y tener que soportar aquello estaba empezando a sacar lo peor que Cloud llevaba por dentro.

Zack y Reno lo habían dejado en aquel bar, supuestamente de confianza para el Turco, con la esperanza de que el tal Leslie pasara por allí. Si realmente aquella carta iba dirigida para el pelirrojo, el primer sitio al que irían a buscarlo era ese bar (de acuerdo a lo que les había dicho antes de salir de su apartamento). Había sido inútil argumentar que en tal caso se quedase el propio Reno allí como cebo en lugar de poner a Cloud, pero el Turco parecía interesado en ver qué estaba dipuesto a hacer Leslie para tratar de quedar por encima de él en esa carrera por conseguir un puesto de confianza como hombre de Don Corneo.

— Maldito cabrón... — Murmuró Cloud mientras jugaba distraídamente con la sombrillita con la que habían adornado su colorido cóctel. 

— ¿Te han dado plantón, guapa? — Escuchó una voz ronca y nada agradable a su lado. Casi podía oler su mal aliento.

Ante la pasividad de Cloud, que prefería callar a decir todo lo que llevaba acumulado dentro, el tipo insistió en su intento por… ¿conquistarle?

— Ven conmigo, verás qué rápido te hago olvidarte del que te haya dejado sola. Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

— Largo de aquí — dijo de forma tajante Cloud, sin molestarse en mirar al tipo en cuestión. Tan sólo alzó la vista hacia él cuando lo escuchó murmurar comentarios completamente soeces y fuera de lugar mientras se alejaba de su mesa. 

Se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

Dando un fuerte golpe con la mano en la mesa se puso en pie, teniendo ahora sobre él toda la atención de la gente del bar. Su mandíbula estaba apretada al igual que sus puños; sinceramente, le importaba bien poco que se fuera a la mierda el plan de Reno. Pensaba poner a ese tipo en su lugar y a todos los que se atrevieran a tan siquiera abrir la boca.

— Ven y dime todo eso a la cara si tienes huevos — retó al hombre en cuestión.

Éste se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido y le dedicó una mirada de arriba abajo que revolvió las tripas de Cloud.

— Vaya, vaya con la zorrita fortachona. — Lejos de parecer intimidado, aquel repulsivo tipo parecía divertido porque una supuesta chica le estuviera plantando cara. El odio de Cloud hacia el hombre crecía por segundos. — Me parece que alguien necesita que la domestiquen.

— Y a mi me parece que hace tiempo que debieron darte esta patada en los huevos — le replicó el rubio antes de cumplir con sus palabras.

Una exclamación de dolor general se escuchó en todo el bar, como si aquella patada la hubieran sentido los que asistían a esa escena. La reacción del tipo fue instantánea; en cuanto el pie de Cloud golpeó la entrepierna, el hombre se encogió sobre sí mismo mientras se quejaba de dolor. El ambiente en el bar se alteró, probablemente porque nadie esperaba aquello, y las maldiciones que soltaba el agredido se mezclaron con los murmullos alterados del resto de presentes. 

— Zorra barata estúpida. ¡Te pienso matar!

Cloud no se amedrentó y estaba preparado para darle pelea a aquel desgraciado, pero algunos de los clientes del bar al fin parecieron entrar en razón. Mientras unos trataban de sujetar al alterado hombre, otros se pusieron frente a Cloud a modo de barrera para ayudarle a defenderse ajenos al hecho de que no necesitaba a ninguno de ellos. 

En ese pequeño momento de caos que se formó, alguien tomó a Cloud de la mano y tiró de él para sacarlo de allí.

  
  


**_Mientras tanto..._ **

  
  


— ¿Y Cloud no tenía otro vestido que ponerse? No sé, uno más provocativo, sugerente... — comentó Reno mientras Zack y él observaban el bar desde una posición segura en la calle.

Era renovador ver Mercado Muro con los ojos de alguien que no se ha bebido hasta el agua de los floreros. Las luces eran igualmente intensas, pero no cegadoras, y a esas horas de la noche el ambiente estaba animado pero no con gente tirada por cada esquina o callejón sin saber cómo habían llegado allí. Cloud y él podrían estar disfrutando de ese buen ambiente si no se hubieran visto envueltos en toda esta historia. 

Creyendo que su vigilancia iba a llevar un rato, Zack había comprado burritos para ambos y ahora se los comían mientras hacían guardia. De momento, no había ni rastro de Leslie.

— ¿Te crees que va por ahí con tres o cuatro vestidos encima o qué? 

— Yo qué sé. — Reno se encogió de hombros antes de ladear un poco la cabeza, con su vista aún puesta en el interior. — La verdad es que da el pego. No me extraña que le estén tirando todos la caña ahí dentro. — Tras aquel comentario su mirada fue a parar en Zack, al que le dedicó una sonrisa divertida. — ¿Estás celoso?

— Pues claro que no — replicó Zack con total seguridad. — Porque Cloud y yo confiamos el uno en el otro, no como tú que no te fías ni de tu sombra. — Replicó de vuelta y aprovechó para dar un sorbo a su refresco. Éste ya estaba vacío. — Oye, ¿me das de tu bebida? Se me ha acabado la mía.

— No — fue toda la respuesta que tuvo, acompañada de una teatral muestra de cómo bebía él de su vaso de refresco aún lleno. Se había picado; trataba de actuar como si no, pero Zack sabía que el Turco se había picado.

Pero si iban a comportarse como idiotas, él también sabía jugar a aquel juego. Mientras Reno continuaba restregándole en las narices que todavía tenía su vaso de refresco lleno, Zack no se lo pensó dos veces y le golpeó la mano haciendo que se le cayera el vaso y todo su contenido.

La exclamación contenida de Reno y su reacción le provocaron unas buenas risas al Soldado.

— ¿¡Pero de qué vas, imbécil!?

— Vaya, Reno, no sabía que tenías problemas de incontinencia — se burló Zack mientras miraba el pequeño desastre que había causado la caída del refresco sobre los pantalones del otro.

Aquello logró sacar de sus casillas al Turco, que inmediatamente provocó la risa histérica de Zack mientras trataba de zafarse de él como si fueran dos niños pequeños. Reno soltaba maldiciones sin parar, tratando de obtener su venganza, pero el Soldado era claramente más fuerte que él. 

El sonido de cristales rompiéndose no muy lejos de allí hizo que Zack detuviera aquel pequeño forcejeo y mirara en dirección al bar. 

— ¡Eh, eh, eh! — Agarró de las muñecas a Reno para que él también se detuviera, mientras sus ojos escaneaban el interior del bar a través de las ventanas en busca de la figura de Cloud. La mesa que debía estar ocupando se encontraba vacía y no había rastro de él. — ¿¡Dónde se ha metido!?

— ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! — Reno se zafó del agarre de Zack y se puso rápidamente en pie, aunque Leslie y Cloud ya les llevaban la delantera. — Esto no quedará así. Ahora vamos a por la princesita antes de que ese capullo le haga algo.

  
  
  
  


¿Dónde coño estaban Zack y Reno?

Con el revuelo que se había formado en el bar, Leslie había encontrado una oportunidad de oro para sacar a Cloud de allí y llevarlo con él. Podría haberse resistido y ponérselo difícil para darle tiempo a los otros de alcanzarlos, pero contaba con que estarían atentos. 

Estaba esperando demasiado de un tío que aún se recuperaba de una buena resaca y de otro que se creía que tenía todo bajo control todo el tiempo. 

También era cierto que Leslie no había hecho nada que pudiera llevar a Cloud a descubrir la trampa que le habían hecho. Lo había llevado no muy lejos del bar a un apartamento más o menos decente, lejos de las comodidades que presentaba el de Reno, pero desde luego mucho más acogedor que la habitación de hotel en la que habían amanecido Zack y él. Le había indicado que se sentara en el sofá e incluso le había ofrecido algo para beber.

Y, sorprendentemente, aún no se había percatado de que a quien tenía delante era un chico con un vestido y trenzas postizas. 

— Oye, sé que debes estar asustada, pero te prometo que no te voy a hacer nada — dijo Leslie después de acercar una silla para poder sentarse frente a Cloud. Debía de pensar que no había dicho ni una palabra porque tenía miedo y por eso trataba de calmarlo, aunque la pistola que se acababa de sacar de la parte trasera del pantalón y que ahora descansaba sobre una mesa cercana no ayudaba mucho a relajarse. — Es de esos dos de quién deberías preocuparte. No sé qué te habrán dicho Reno y el otro, el nuevo campeón del Coliseo, para meterte en todo esto, pero realmente ambos son Soldados. De Shinra, ya sabes... Esa gente está tan podrida o más que el propio Don Corneo.

Oh. Así que era eso, el gran “secreto” que decía conocer en su carta anónima. No sabía cómo había llegado a conocer aquella información parcialmente acertada, pero Cloud apostaba a que podía tener algo que ver con lo bocazas que se volvía Zack cuando bebía. Si Leslie tenía contactos tal y como Reno les había dicho, y en aquel lugar la información corría igual que un rumor en un pueblo, no le sorprendía que hubiera llegado a aquella conclusión. 

Aún así Cloud separó un poco los labios y decidió mirar al contrario como si aquella información fuera nueva para él y le afectara mucho, con una mano en el pecho, muy metido en su papel.

— Tranquila, no voy a dejar que te lleven con Corneo — le prometió al tiempo que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa amable a Cloud.

Vale, ahora estaba un poco confuso. Aquel tipo parecía lejos de tener malas intenciones. Si era cierto que aún no sabía qué pretendía exactamente con la amenaza que soltaba en su carta, pero estaba claro que a la “chica” la quería para apartarla de todo el turbio asunto de don Corneo. Y en cuanto a ese tipo, no había hablado de él antes precisamente con mucha estima. Entonces, ¿para qué quería exactamente el puesto de hombre de confianza del capo de Mercado Muro?

— Pero antes de sacarte de aquí tengo que arreglar un asunto pendiente con esos dos — murmuró mientras volvía a ponerse en pie y se apartaba un poco de donde se encontraba Cloud. 

Al pasar junto a la mesa vio cómo recuperaba el arma que había dejado allí, haciendo que todas las alarmas de Cloud saltaran. No tenía ni idea de lo que pretendía hacer con ese asunto pendiente, pero la sola idea de que pudiera apuntar con esa pistola a Zack (bueno, y también a Reno) era más que suficiente para que sintiera la necesidad de hacer algo.

Cloud se puso inmediatamente de pie y trató de alcanzar a Leslie, agarrándolo de la mano para detenerlo antes de que llegara a la puerta. Éste se giró para mirarlo, entre sorprendido y curioso, probablemente expectante porque finalmente aquella chica dijera algo.

A la mierda aquel papel. Necesitaba asegurarse de que no saliera de allí y cometiera un tremendo error.

Apenas había separado los labios para hablar cuando, de repente, un fuerte golpe sonó contra la puerta haciendo que ambos llevaran su atención allí, sobresaltados. Tras un quejido y una maldición, otro golpe hacía que la puerta se abriera de par en par y por ella asomaran unos Reno y Zack que parecieran acabar de correr una maratón.

— ¡No le pongas ni una mano encima! — Ordenó Zack, espada en mano.

A su lado, Reno trataba de recuperar el aliento con una mano en el abdomen.

— ¡E-eso! - Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de apoyarse contra la pared. - Oh, joder... Me sienta fatal hacer ejercicio justo después de comer...

Estupefacto, a Leslie le llevó unos segundos reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos. En cuanto asimiló lo que ocurría, se adelantó para cubrir a Cloud a modo de escudo y sacó su propia arma para apuntar a Zack y Reno. 

— Estás en desventaja, idiota; baja esa pistola y deja de hacer el ridículo — habló de nuevo Reno tras enderezarse, aunque aún con una mano en el estómago.

Cloud observaba aquella escena y, más que heroica, se le antojaba más bien algo ridícula. 

...Salvo por el cortante filo de la espada de Zack y el dedo de Leslie peligrosamente cerca del gatillo.

Tenía que parar aquello de una vez.

— ¿Qué tal si bajáis las armas y charlamos pacíficamente? Me parece que ha habido una pequeña confusión aquí. — Intervino al fin, avanzando para pasar junto a Leslie. Entonces reparó en la atónita mirada que éste le dedicaba. — Ah, sí. No soy una chica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una semana más y aquí hay otra entrega de este cuadro de historia.   
> ¿Adoro poner en situaciones ridículas a Zack y Cloud? Sí.  
> ¿Adoro hacerle bullying a Reno? Sí (pero en el fondo lo quiero mucho, lo prometo!)  
> Buen finde :)


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y al fin he (casi) llegado a la conclusión de esta historia sin pies ni cabeza. Gracias por acompañarme en esta locura que me ha mantenido distraída en tiempos complicados :)

— No esperaba que hubiera tanta gente... — murmuró Cloud sorprendido mientras su vista se paseaba por el animado público que se agolpaba en las gradas.

— Un espectáculo de este tipo siempre atrae a gente desde todos los rincones de Mercado Muro — aseguró Andreas a su lado, ocupando aquel asiento de honor reservado a las personas más cercanas a Don Corneo. — Además, no todos los días se ejecuta a un traidor como parte de un espectáculo público.

Si Cloud había podido acceder a una ubicación tan privilegiada dentro del Coliseo de Mercado Muro era porque Andreas lo había convertido en su acompañante de honor. No faltaban las miradas de curiosidad que le dirigían, y a las que Cloud tal vez habría dado más importancia si no fuera porque los nervios lo estaban consumiendo. 

Todo aquel plan había sido idea suya, y si algo salía mal, todos estarían jodidos y él cargaría con toda la responsabilidad sobre su conciencia. 

— ...Y realmente lo que yo esperaba era que tu novio y tú estuvierais ya bien lejos de aquí y disfrutando de vuestro amor como un par de tortolitos — continuó hablando Andreas, captando la atención de un ligeramente sonrojado Cloud. — No pudisteis dejar de indagar sobre ese mensaje que os dejaron, ¿cierto?

— Sí... — murmuró el rubio mientras su vista iba a parar a las enormes puertas por las que en cualquier momento se suponía que debía salir Zack (o el Asesino de Gongaga, como lo habían bautizado los aficionados del Coliseo). — Ha sido un día bastante movido.

  
  


_**2 horas antes** _

La tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, aunque Cloud se había asegurado de que todo objeto afilado, o que contuviera balas o pudiera usarse como arma arrojadiza quedara bien lejos del alcance de Leslie y Reno. Había sido un milagro convencerlos de que dejaran la violencia física a un lado y se centraran en tratar de solucionar sus problemas hablando. O tal vez habían sido sus tremendas ganas de acabar con toda aquella historia de una vez lo que había acabado sacando su lado más persuasivo.

Aunque hasta el momento de poco había servido pues, lejos de llegar a un acuerdo, aquellos dos se habían pasado los últimos 30 minutos lanzándose improperios y miradas asesinas. 

Zack y él mientras tanto permanecían allí como mediadores de un debate que no terminaba de ocurrir, y como guardianes de dos tipos potencialmente peligrosos. 

— Me tenéis harto. — Soltó al fin Cloud ante la enésima amenaza que escuchó de boca de Reno y Leslie. Ninguno de los dos no terminaban de tomarlo muy en serio llevando aún su vestido y el pelo trenzado, pero le daba igual. Ya era hora de que alguien allí pusiera un poco de orden. — Os lleváis soltando mierda entre vosotros, ¿cuánto? ¿Media hora? Así no vamos a ninguna parte. Ya va siendo hora de que os pongáis de acuerdo en qué hacer con todo esto.

— Guárdate los rollos de terapia de pareja para tu novio y para ti — soltó Reno.

— Esperas demasiado si crees que un SOLDADO de Shinra tan capullo como éste esté dispuesto a negociar conmigo.

Reno soltó una pequeña carcajada sarcástica ante la respuesta de Leslie, volviendo a dirigir su atención a él.

— No tienes ni idea de a quién tienes delante, chaval. Ya te gustaría que yo fuera uno de esos blandengues de SOLDADO. 

— ¡Hey! ¿Cómo que blandengues? — Se quejó Zack, aunque nadie le hizo mucho caso. Tuvo que conformarse con el par de palmaditas de consuelo que le dedicó Cloud.

— Me da igual el puto departamento del que hayas salido, todos los de Shinra sois escoria — replicó Leslie poniéndose en pie, con ambas manos sobre la mesa y ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante.

— ¿Me vas a hablar de escoria tu, viviendo y ganándote la vida en un agujero como este?

— ¡Se acabó! Yo me cargo a este tío — anunció Leslie antes de tratar de alcanzar el cuello de Reno con las manos.

Rápidamente Cloud se lanzó a agarrar a Leslie, mientras que Zack se apresuró en hacer lo mismo con Reno. De no ser porque actuaron con rapidez, en ese momento ya estarían volando las sillas por los aires.

— ¡Dejad de comportaros como un par de idiotas por un minuto, joder! — Se quejó Zack cuando logró hacer sentarse de nuevo a Reno. Tanto él como Cloud, aun siendo ambos miembros activos de las filas de Shinra, entendían los motivos que podían llevar a Leslie a odiar a la empresa que controlaba todo Midgard. No había más que pasearse un día cualquiera por las barriadas y ver la vida tan precaria que llevaban, olvidados y abandonados a su suerte a la sombra de la Plataforma.

— ¿No os dais cuenta de que estáis perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de tratar de llegar a un acuerdo? — Les reprochó Cloud

— ¿Y qué propones que hagamos, Princesita? ¿Nos regalamos pulseritas de la amistad y todo arreglado?

Quien lanzó en ese momento una mirada asesina fue Cloud, que por una vez logró imponer lo suficiente para que Reno dejara de decir tonterías. Estaba agotando su paciencia después de llevar toda la tarde soportando sus comentarios. Cuando todos tuvieron claro que quien mandaba ahora en aquella habitación era Cloud, éste volvió a tomar la palabra.

— Es obvio que tu plan de infiltración ha fracasado. Con Leslie sabiendo de dónde has salido llevas todas las de perder; podría chantajearte, podría acabar exponiéndote... Tu historia en Mercado Muro ha acabado.

— Gracias por la observación, genio. Pero no tendría porqué terminar aquí si me dejarais encargarme de este capullo.

— Pierdes toda la fuerza por la boca, gilipollas — le replicó Leslie a la amenaza, demasiado confiado sabiendo que Zack estaba cerca para sujetar a Reno ante el más mínimo movimiento en falso.

— No te pongas demasiado gallito, chaval. ¿Te crees que mi superior no sabe ya quién eres? Conocemos tu cara y dónde encontrarte; podríamos acabar contigo cuando quisiéramos. De hecho, de no ser por estos dos ya estarías muerto.

— Oh, joder... No empecéis otra vez — rogó Zack mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro en un gesto agotado. — No lo has matado porque en el fondo no quieres hacerlo. Es un buen chaval. Ya has oído a Cloud; quería sacarlo de este sitio para ponerlo a salvo. Bueno, a la chica. Ya me entendéis.

Cloud entonces frunció ligeramente el ceño y miró con curiosidad a Leslie, recordando las palabras que compartió con él antes de que llegaran Zack y Reno.

— Eso es cierto… Y por lo que me dijiste antes, es evidente que odias al Don Corneo ese. Entonces, ¿para qué quieres ese puesto entre su gente de confianza?

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en la habitación y todas las miradas de curiosidad se posaron sobre Leslie, esperando su respuesta. Sí, incluido Reno. Probablemente todos habían dado por hecho que lo hacía por tener cierta autoridad en Mercado Muro, pero habían ignorado el importante detalle de su desprecio a Don Corneo.

— No es asunto vuestro.

— Oye... Está diciendo que va a matarte. — Le recordó Zack mientras señalaba a Reno. — Puede que esta sea tu única oportunidad de hacerlo cambiar de idea. 

Leslie llevó su vista de Zack a Reno, y tras mirar a este último por largos segundos acabó suspirando.

— Corneo es conocido entre otras muchas cosas por su constante elección de chicas de compañía. Cuando se aburre de una, busca otra, y así todo el tiempo, como si fueran objetos de usar y tirar. — Comenzó a explicar con gesto cabizbajo.

Cloud y Zack cruzaron una mirada tensa, el rubio sintiendo cómo se le revolvían las tripas ante aquella información. Leslie no estaba siendo especialmente explícito, pero tampoco hacía falta para poder imaginarse lo podrido que estaba todo aquel asunto.

Reno permaneció serio y en silencio; probablemente nada de aquella información era nueva para él.

— No hace mucho fue en mi novia en quien se fijó. — Continuó Leslie mientras la tensión en su mandíbula y sus hombros se volvía más notable por momentos. — Yo ni me enteré, hasta el momento en que ella vino a despedirse de mí y a asegurarme que no volveríamos a vernos. No quiero ni imaginar las amenazas, el chantaje y la presión a la que se debió ver expuesta para que aceptara ser parte de toda esa mierda — dijo aquellas últimas palabras con rabia, y con el puño tan apretado sobre la mesa que los nudillos se habían vuelto blancos. — Pero de un día para otro Don Corneo tenía una nueva chica de compañía y de ella no había el menor rastro. A día de hoy sigue sin haberlo.

Cloud tragó saliva para bajar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta ante la historia de Leslie. Ahora que había alzado la cabeza, podía ver la rabia y el dolor en sus ojos ambarinos, y podía entender mucho mejor su desesperación por hacer lo que fuera necesario para obtener su oportunidad de venganza.

— Por eso necesito estar cerca de Corneo, para matarlo en cuanto se me presente la oportunidad.

Antes de que Cloud o Zack pudieran decir algo, el pesado suspiro de Reno rompió el silencio que se había creado tras las palabras de Leslie.

— Está bien, tú ganas — cedió finalmente Reno mientras se cruzaba de brazos y subía las piernas a lo alto de la mesa, con exagerada resignación. Probablemente trataba de ocultar la empatía que realmente sentía por Leslie. — De todas formas ya estaba harto de estar en este agujero con olor a podrido, y mis superiores me han dicho que no fuerce la situación y salga de aquí en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

— No creas que vas a poder irte tan tranquilamente — le advirtió Leslie, logrando indignar de nuevo a Reno.

— Joder, ¿otra vez con las amenazas? Ya te he dicho que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana. ¿Qué más quieres? — Bajó las piernas de la mesa y se giró en la silla para poder mirar a Zack. — Que conste que esta vez ha empezado él. — Se quejó.

— No es por eso, idiota — volvió a replicar Leslie. Cloud y Zack parecía que asistían a un partido de tenis, llevando su vista de uno a otro. — No puedes desaparecer sin más; has visto y oído cosas comprometidas, así que si te largas de aquí van a remover cielo y tierra para buscarte y meterte una bala entre las cejas. Y si encima descubren para quién trabajas realmente...

Puede que Reno no fuera santo de su devoción, pero aquella situación preocupaba a Cloud. Y por los paseos que Zack comenzó a dar de un lado a otro de la habitación, no era el único inquieto allí por la seguridad del turco.

— Todo esto es una locura. Si no hubiera acabado en el Coliseo la noche anterior haciendo el idiota tu y yo no nos habríamos encontrado y no habríamos acabado así... — Se lamentaba Zack mientras sacudía la cabeza.

— No te voy a discutir que parte de todo esto es porque eres un bocazas — le replicó Reno, que observaba con ojos entornados al SOLDADO ir y venir. — Aunque también es cierto que le tengo especial asco a la bola de sebo de Corneo, así que no me parece mal la idea de que Leslie se lo quite de en medio. Si lo hiciera yo mismo tendría problemas con los jefazos, así que mejor que se manche las manos otro.

Mientras los demás hablaban, en la mente de Cloud se iba formando un plan. La bombilla se había encendido ante el comentario de Zack y, era un total disparate como todo lo que les estaba pasando allí, pero era la única idea que se le ocurría para ayudar a Reno. Iban contrarreloj, por lo que improvisar estaba más que permitido.

— Tengo un plan — dijo finalmente Cloud, teniendo de nuevo toda la atención de los presentes sobre él. Su mirada, en cambio, fue a parar en Reno. — No te va a gustar, pero... Tenemos que matarte.

  
  


_**Presente** _

En cuanto las enormes puertas se abrieron, a Zack lo envolvió de lleno el fuerte jolgorio que se formó en las gradas. Era extraño escuchar a la gente vitorear y corear su nombre, o incluso lo llamaban por aquel título con el que lo bautizaron tras su exitoso debut la noche anterior, como si fuese alguna especie de celebridad. De hecho para algunos lo era, habiendo recibidos saludos aleatorios por la calle y los intentos de flirteo de alguna que otra chica en su camino al Coliseo.

Mientras avanzaba en la arena portando su espada los comentaristas enumeraban todas las victorias de Zack, de las cuales él apenas recordaba algunas y más bien de forma difusa. ¿En serio había hecho todo aquello? Qué pena que esas victorias no contaran para los ranking del simulador de combate de las oficinas de Shinra. 

— Esto sería más fácil si me hubiera tomado un par de copas antes de venir... — Murmuró para sí mismo mientras, de forma no muy segura, alzaba una mano para saludar a sus efusivos admiradores.

Mientras tanto, sus ojos recorrieron las gradas hasta detenerse en el palco de honor, donde le fue fácil reconocer a Cloud. Estaba muy elegante con aquel traje negro, probablemente cortesía de Andreas que parecía encantado de tener como acompañante esa noche al rubio. Zack no lo culpaba, pues Cloud sin duda era alguien atractivo; captaba la atención de todos, aunque él ni siquiera parecía consciente de ello la mayor parte del tiempo.

Zack tomó aire profundamente. Necesitaba acabar con toda aquella historia cuanto antes, para así poder sacar a Cloud de allí y poder disfrutar al fin de su compañía sin preocupaciones.

Pero, para ello, su plan debía funcionar a la perfección.

  
  


_**1 hora y media antes** _

— Menuda mierda de plan — se quejó por enésima vez Reno, cruzado de brazos y apretando los labios en un gesto que recordaba al de un niño caprichoso.

— Es tan descabellado que puede que hasta funcione — intervino Leslie al tiempo que asentía, llevando después la vista a Zack. — Pero como nos pillen...

— ... Estamos jodidos, lo sé — replicó Zack, que volvía a deambular de un lado para otro de la habitación en actitud nerviosa. Era cuestión de tiempo que se pusiera a hacer sentadillas para mantenerse ocupado en algo. — Lo que me jode es no haber traído conmigo mi propia materia. No sabemos si en esa tienda tendrán la que necesitamos, y si no la tiene...

— Hazme caso, la tendrá. Ese hippie tiene de todo, y por lo que dicen es de calidad — prometió Leslie antes de girarse cuando la puerta del baño se abrió a su espalda.

Cloud había tomado prestada ropa de Leslie, que le daban más movilidad que su bonito vestido. 

— ¿Estáis todos listos? ¿Sabéis lo que debéis hacer? — Preguntó el rubio mientras paseaba la vista por el resto de presentes, avanzando hacia ellos.

Formaban un equipo de lo más pintoresco, pero por suerte no era el asalto a un banco de lo que debían ocuparse. Sólo iban a engañar al capo de Mercado Muro entregando a Reno como traidor y orquestando su ejecución pública en el Coliseo en manos del último gran campeón. Nada del otro mundo, ¿verdad? Había muchos factores que dependían directamente de ellos y podían tener bajo control, pero tenían que confiar en que a Don Corneo no se le cruzaran los cables y decidiera matar al instante a Reno en lugar de convertir su ejecución en todo un evento para el barrio. 

Si las cosas se complicaban, Reno estaría solo para tratar salir del aprieto. 

— Yo sigo pensando que es una mierda de plan en el que el único que no se juega el pellejo eres tú — espetó el pelirrojo cuando se puso en pie, señalando a Cloud. 

— Ya me lo he jugado lo suficiente haciendo de cebo para tu plan de mierda de hace un rato — le recordó el rubio, ya lejos de sentirse amedrentado por el turco.

— Eh, ya vale vosotros dos — intervino Zack en modo pacifista mientras se ponía entre ambos. — Vamos a centrarnos, ¿vale? ¡Todo va a ir bien! Sacaremos a Reno de aquí, habremos ayudado a Leslie a conseguir lo que quería y nosotros volveremos a la Plataforma de una vez por todas. ¡Pan comido!

Las palabras motivadoras y optimistas de Zack obtuvieron como respuesta pequeños bufidos y gruñidos no muy convencidos por parte de los demás. Decidieron no insistir más y ponerse manos a la obra. 

En cuestión de unos minutos, Zack y Cloud se encontraban de nuevo recorriendo las cada vez más concurridas calles de Mercado Muro. Los carteles de neón y los relaciones públicas anunciando promociones en diferentes locales eran de lo más tentadores, pero aquella noche ambos estaban lejos de ir buscando diversión y entretenimiento. Se habían metido de lleno en un problema que debían solucionar cuanto antes. 

— Estoy pensando en el próximo fin de semana que tengamos libre... — comentó Zack mientras Cloud y él se movían por los callejones siguiendo las indicaciones que les había dado Leslie. 

— Espero que no estés pensando en volver a venir aquí, porque desde ya te digo que no pienso hacerlo hasta dentro de muuuucho tiempo — advirtió Cloud tratando de sonar serio. Pero en el momento en el que Zack le pasó el brazo por los hombros para pegarlo a su costado, todo intento quedó en nada. Se volvía un tontorrón cuando lo tenía tan cerca.

— Tranquilo, estaba pensando en un plan más relajado que éste. Lo prometo. 

Si Zack se lo decía con aquel murmullo ligeramente ronco y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla después, Cloud no tenía más remedio que creerle.

— Tú asegúrate de hacer bien tu parte del plan de esta noche, y te prometo que lo que haré contigo cuando salgamos de aquí será de todo menos relajado — se atrevió a decir el rubio, aún caminando abrazado al costado de Zack.

— ¡Uuuuuh! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan travieso? Casi parece que te esté conociendo de verdad este fin de semana. Resulta que eres un gran bailarín y un poco guarro...

— Calla, idiota — le soltó Cloud al tiempo que le pinchaba con un dedo en el abdomen antes de apartarse. — Se supone que este es el sitio. 

Ambos miraron con cierta desconfianza el supuesto negocio de materias del que les había hablado Leslie, antes de acabar por echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Era probablemente la zona menos concurrida de Mercado Muro, con no muchos más negocios además del que ellos buscaban y un local de masajes un poco más allá. Desde allí además se apreciaba un camino apenas iluminado que dirigía hasta la barriada del Sector 5. 

— ¿Entramos o qué? — Dijo Zack, y antes de esperar ninguna respuesta ya estaba abriendo la puerta del pequeño negocio.

Creían que ya nada podía sorprenderlos en Mercado Muro, pero el hecho de ser recibidos por el encargado de la tienda tumbado de costado en el suelo rodeado de toda clase de cachivaches y baratijas, era lo último que se esperaban. Zack incluso llegó a darse la vuelta para comprobar el cartel de la tienda y asegurarse de que estaban en el sitio correcto, y no en un negocio de venta de droga o algo así.

— ¿Qué queréis? Tengo de todo lo que podáis imaginar... — Les dijo el vendedor, sin hacer el menor amago por incorporarse. 

— Me lo creo... — murmuró Cloud mientras miraba a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. 

— Necesito una materia de sellado — pidió Zack. — Sé que no son muy comunes, pero...

— 3000 gil y es tuya.

— Joder, menuda clavada — se quejó Zack ante el desorbitado precio. Acostumbrado a ser suministrado de materias por la propia Shinra, no era consciente de lo que podría costar conseguirla en la calle.

— Es lo que hay, chaval. ¿La quieres o no?

— ¿No puedes hacerme un precio especial? Soy el campeón del Coliseo, ¿sabes?

— Oh, en ese caso son 4000.

— ¿¡Pero estás de broma o qué!? ¿¡Tú sabes lo que yo tengo que trabajar para ganar todo ese dinero!?

— Nos la llevamos por 3000 — intervino Cloud antes de que aquel hippie siguiera subiendo el precio. — Por favor.

Por un momento creyeron que realmente se estaba pensando en bajarles el precio, pero lo que les dijo a continuación era… ¿mejor aún?

— En realidad.... Os la puedo dejar a mitad de precio si me hacéis un pequeño favor. — Dijo el vendedor tras meditarlo unos instantes. — Nada que el campeón no pueda conseguir.

Zack y Cloud se miraron por unos segundos, no muy convencidos de si debían escuchar lo que tenía que proponerles o pagar los 3000 gil y largarse. 

— ...Debimos pagar los 3000 y largarnos — se quejó Zack cuando, unos minutos más tarde, atravesaban a toda prisa Mercado Muro en la dirección opuesta. — Menudo morro tiene el tipo pidiendo un pase VIP del Honeybee. 

— Da igual, teníamos que ir a ver a Andreas de todos modos — trató de relajarlo Cloud, aunque él mismo estaba nervioso.

El tiempo apremiaba, y no se podían permitir perder ni un solo minuto. No sabían cómo les iba a Reno y Leslie, pero de estar yendo en plan sobre ruedas, era muy probable que la gente de Corneo ya se hubiera echado a las calles para buscar a Zack para convencer al campeón de que los honrara con un último espectáculo especial aquella noche. 

— Lo sé, pero después tenemos que volver a recoger la maldita materia y... ¡Perdón! — Se disculpó después de hacer que a un tipo se le cayera el hot dog al chocar contra él. — Qué lástima de comida... — se lamentó mientras trataba de esquivar a la gente con más cuidado.

— Zack, céntrate — le pidió Cloud. — Yo iré a por la materia. Cuando acabemos en el Honeybee Inn, tú irás al bar que nos han dicho Leslie y Reno, donde se supone que irán a buscarte. Para entonces yo espero haber llegado para poder darte la materia. 

— Está bien — accedió Zack tras un resoplido. — Qué estrés.

Cuando Cloud y Zack se abrieron paso en la entrada del Honeybee Inn, algunos asistentes que estaban guardando cola respetuosamente les lanzaron miradas de desaprobación. Pero el recibimiento por parte del recepcionista fue totalmente opuesto a las reacciones de los clientes. 

— ¡Pero si es Cloud! Es genial tenerte de vuelta, qué fantasía. ¿Contaremos con tu magnífico talento esta noche?

— Huh... No, esta noche no... — respondió algo cohibido por el buen recibimiento; aún le costaba asimilar que había sido parte de un exitoso show la noche anterior. Tras una suave sacudida de cabeza, volvió a centrarse en su objetivo. — ¿Podemos ver a Andreas? Es urgente.

  
  


_**Presente** _

Cuando Zack apareció en escena parecía que el Coliseo se venía abajo por el enorme entusiasmo con el que fue recibido. 

Cloud no podía sino pensar en el espectáculo que su novio debió dar la noche anterior para tener a toda aquella gente gritando y coreando su nombre. Incluso Andreas parecía sorprendido de aquello. Y aunque hubiera asegurado momentos antes que era normal que hubiera mucha expectación por lo que iba a ocurrir aquella noche, lo cierto es que habían tenido apenas una hora para anunciar el combate y congregar a toda aquella gente.

Y cuando se estaba tan nervioso y apresurados como lo habían estado ellos, una hora parecía durar realmente unos minutos. 

Pero finalmente había llegado el momento de la verdad; no había habido ensayos ni preparación, sólo la confianza ciega de Cloud en las habilidades de Zack. Desde su asiento en el palco de honor, pudo verlo desenfundar la espada en la que había engastado la materia de sellado mientras de nuevo el público se volvía loco. Zack tendría que agotar lo suficiente a Reno durante el combate como para que, al usar Morfeo, éste cayera dormido tan profundamente que pareciera muerto. 

— Recuérdame por qué he accedido a ayudarte en todo este lío. — Escuchó a Andreas a su lado. Sin duda su participación en todo aquello iba mucho más allá de proporcionarles un pase VIP para el vendedor de materias y un buen sitio en la grada a Cloud; de su colaboración y la de algunos de sus empleados dependía que sacaran a Reno de allí sin ser reconocido.

— ¿Porque me adoras y no puedes negarme nada de lo que te pido? — Dijo Cloud tras hacer una pequeña mueca.

— Ya... Muy listo. — Andreas no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. — No olvides que cuento contigo para mi espectáculo dos noches al mes durante el resto del año — le recordó con tono algo más serio, ante el que Cloud asintió.

— Sí, señor.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando los comentaristas anunciaron a quién se enfrentaba aquella noche el campeón. Al contrario que en la presentación de Zack, lo poco que dijeron de Reno no lo dejaba en muy buen lugar, siendo traidor lo más suave que salió por sus bocas. Los abucheos no tardaron en llegar cuando el pelirrojo entró en escena, y Cloud podía imaginarse a la perfección lo harto que Reno estaba de todo aquello. Por suerte en poco tiempo habrían acabado con todo al fin, y Leslie pareció pensar exactamente lo mismo cuando desde unas filas más abajo dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Cloud.

Por lo que había llegado a decirle antes de acomodarse en sus asientos, no había sido complicado convencer a Corneo para hacer de la supuesta ejecución de Reno un espectáculo público. De hecho, aquella imaginativa propuesta le había proporcionado más puntos a Leslie a quien Corneo ya parecía ver con otros ojos. 

Ya sólo faltaba que Zack hiciera su parte del trabajo y estarían casi listos para salir de allí.

Un fuerte timbre anunció que comenzaba el combate, y los dos participantes sacaron sus armas. Pese a que estaba más que acordado cómo debía terminar aquella pelea, Reno estaba dispuesto a aprovechar todo lo que pudiera para desahogar su rabia contra Zack. El turco era muy rápido, mucho más que el SOLDADO, pero éste no tardó mucho en captar sus puntos más débiles. Entre ellos, cansarse con facilidad tras un sobre esfuerzo. 

Pese a ser algo más bien parecido a una pelea de exhibición, para Cloud siempre era un deleite ver a Zack en acción. Con su habilidad con el arma y su destreza en la pelea era normal que hubiera logrado ganarse el apoyo de todos los aficionados.

Y aún teniendo al público de su parte, le fue imposible librarse de algunos de aquellos eléctricos golpes de Reno. Puede que éste se estuviera dejando llevar demasiado y perdiendo de vista el objetivo de todo aquel espectáculo.

— Menudo combate. Parece muy creíble— hizo notar Andreas en un murmullo.

— Demasiado...

Cloud sólo podía pensar en lo magullado que estaría Zack después de todo aquello; sin duda le debía una buena dosis de cariño cuando todo hubiera terminado. Cuando Reno atestó a Zack un fuerte golpe que lo hizo encogerse sobre sí mismo, todo el público soltó un quejido de dolor como si les hubieran golpeado a ellos.

— ¿¡Pero qué mierda haces Re—...!? — Cloud se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando los otros asistentes del palco de honor le dedicaron una mirada curiosa. — Re... Repámpanos. Me cachis. E-eso ha tenido que doler — trató de disimular, esperando haber logrado desviar la atención de él. 

— Tranquilo, Cloud — le susurró Andreas al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre su muslo y lo apretaba de forma afectuosa. — Me parece que Zack ya se ha cansado de jugar al gato y al ratón.

Y así era. Una vez que se había vuelto a poner en pie, arropado por los gritos de ánimo que recibía desde las gradas, Zack parecía haberse concentrado al fin en su poder mágico y en formular el hechizo que acabaría con todo aquello. Los propios comentaristas hacían eco de ello, tratando el hecho de usar magia como algo inédito en el campeón del Coliseo. Algo que sin duda volvía aún más especial aquel espectáculo para ellos. 

El hechizo impactó de lleno en Reno, aunque Zack lo acompañó de un impacto cuerpo a cuerpo que ayudara a disimular que se trataba de un simple hechizo de sueño profundo. El campeón permaneció unos segundos quieto, con la espada en alto mientras, a su espalda, Reno finalmente caía de bruces en la arena.

Durante aquellos segundos hubo un denso silencio en el estadio, que en el momento que el supuesto traidor cayó derrotado se vio rompió en exclamaciones y gritos de victoria hacia el campeón. 

Mientras los comentaristas describían con toda clase de alabanzas la hazaña de Zack, Cloud se permitió respirar tranquilo por al menos un segundo. Uno que no duró mucho.

— Cloud — escuchó que lo llamaba desde unas filas más abajo Leslie. 

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, el rubio le dio a entender que sabía lo que debía hacer. 

— Es la hora — le comunicó a Andreas.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y, ahora sí, se acabó.   
> Gracias de nuevo *-*

**_Unas horas más tarde_ **

Nunca las frías luces de las instalaciones de Shinra le habían parecido tan acogedoras.

Casi parecía un milagro que estuvieran al fin allí, a kilómetros del caótico Mercado Muro. Por la ventana del dormitorio de Zack ya se veía amanecer, y era cuestión de unas pocas horas que Cloud tuviera que prepararse para ir a formar filas a primera hora de la mañana. 

Ya casi ni merecía la pena ir a dormir, aunque eso supusiera pasarse el resto del día haciendo lo imposible por mantener los ojos abiertos.

— Ouch.

El pequeño quejido de Zack interrumpió el relajante silencio que reinaba en la habitación; Cloud no se imaginaba que en tan solo dos días llegaría a echar en falta la ausencia de sonido alguno. Mercado Muro era tan ruidosa, y su absurda experiencia allí había sido tan caótica...

— Lo siento, esta herida ya casi está — murmuró Cloud, que terminaba de limpiar uno de los rasguños que Reno había llegado a provocar a Zack durante el combate.

Aquel combate que parecía ahora tan lejano, aunque apenas había tenido lugar unas horas atrás... Cloud aún no se creía que hubieran sacado a Reno de allí sin que nadie los descubriera. También era cierto que Andreas y su gente habían hecho un excelente trabajo de maquillaje y vestuario, convirtiendo al exhausto turco en una bella durmiente que se había desmayado ante lo intenso que había sido el combate. 

— No puedo dejar de pensar en la cara de Rude cuando nos vio aparecer con Reno y su vestido — comentó Zack, que también parecía estar rememorando la pequeña hazaña de esa noche. — Cuando dijo lo de “¿Quiero saber algo de esto?”— Rió un poco después de haber tratado de imitar la voz de Rude. — ... Si no llego a estar tan cansado me habría muerto de la risa allí mismo.

— Es una suerte que enviaran a alguien a por nosotros, o aún estaríamos esperando el tren del Sector 5.

— Si, con Reno despertándose y gritando indignado cuando se diera cuenta de su aspecto... Qué pesado es.

Zack se giró un poco para poder mirar a Cloud por encima del hombro mientras éste terminaba de curarle con mimo las heridas. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, y el rubio acabó por sonreír de forma tímida antes de agachar un poco la cabeza y continuar con su tarea.

— Tanto que se burló de mí, al final acabó exactamente como yo.

— Solo que tú eres la versión guapa.

Ante el halago, la sonrisa de Cloud se volvió más amplia. Dejó a un lado el pequeño botiquín para poder abrazar a Zack desde atrás, pegándose más a su espalda mientras ambos permanecían sentados en la cama. Mantuvieron unos largos segundos de silencio, contemplando desde la ventana cómo poco a poco la luz del sol bañaba los edificios de la Plataforma. 

— ¿Eres consciente de que hace menos de un día que ambos amanecimos desnudos en la cama de ese hotel tan sucio? — Rompió el silencio Zack.

Cloud, con la mejilla aplastada contra la musculosa espalda de Zack, frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras reparaba también en ese detalle. 

— Parece que fue hace una eternidad.

— Lo sé... — Una de las manos de Zack fueron a parar sobre las de Cloud mientras éste seguía abrazándolo. — Pero sólo hace un día y hay muchas cosas aún que quiero probar.

Conforme hablaba Zack se fue girando en la cama, por lo que Cloud acabó por romper el abrazo y echarse atrás en la cama para darle espacio. Pese a lo cansado que estaba, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio a Zack avanzar a cuatro patas por el pequeño espacio que los separaba. Teniéndolo sobre él, con las manos y las rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo, Cloud se sentía ridículamente pequeño. Zack era más alto y mucho más musculoso que él, detalles que en realidad le encantaban.

Sin ganas de esperar más, Cloud acabó por incorporarse un poco y alzar la cabeza para poder besar a Zack. Éste rápidamente salió a su encuentro y correspondió al beso, al tiempo que acababa por echar su peso sobre Cloud. El rubio acabó por rodearlo con brazos y piernas como un pequeño koala mientras sus lenguas se enredaban en un lento y lascivo beso. 

Poco a poco se fueron encendiendo, dejando atrás el cansancio para dar paso al deseo que poco a poco tomaba el control de sus acciones. Los cuerpos se movían buscando más contacto el uno con el otro, los dedos se enredaban en los cabellos del otro y acababan tirando un poco de ellos, mientras que los besos daban paso a tentadores mordiscos. Cloud no había olvidado la promesa que había hecho unas horas atrás, y estaba totalmente dispuesto a cumplirla. Haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo, trató de hacerlos girar en la cama para cambiar posiciones.

— Espera... ¡Cloud!

Por un momento había olvidado que estaban en una cama individual, por lo que en un principio pretendía ser un cambio de tornas sexy y fluido acabó con ellos dos cayendo al suelo con un estrepitoso golpe.

— ¡Oh, joder! ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó el rubio alarmado, con ambas manos sobre el pecho de Zack.

— Hmpf... — se quejaba el mayor mientras se frotaba con una mano la cabeza. — Creo que voy a necesitar una inyección de urgencia, Doctor Strife.

— ¿Una inyec—...? — Preocupado como se encontraba por la caída, a Cloud le llevó unos segundos captar el sentido de aquella frase digna de una película porno mala. — Serás idiota.

— Pero Doctor, me duele mucho el trasero... — dijo de forma dramática.

Era tan bobo... A Cloud le costaba mantenerse molesto con él por más de 5 segundos. Aún así apretó los labios tratando de ponerse serio y autoritario, lo que consiguió que Zack sonriera ampliamente y divertido.

— Si eso es lo que quieres... — Dijo finalmente Cloud mientras se deshacía de la camiseta para acabar tirándola a un lado del dormitorio.

Se acabó por poner en pie para poder quitarse los pantalones. Aún en el suelo, el gesto que le dedicaba Zack indicaba que le gustaba mucho lo que estaba viendo. Él también se apresuró en deshacerse del resto de su ropa antes de que Cloud acabara a horcajadas sobre él. Mientras tomaba ambos sexos entre sus manos comenzando a masturbarlos, el rubio se deleitó con la imagen de Zack bajo él. No pudo evitar pensar en lo sencillo que sería acostumbrarse a ver esto a menudo, a disfrutar de él, a disfrutar juntos. Apenas dos días atrás, aquello había sido tan sólo una fantasía inalcanzable. 

— Deberíamos pensar en comprar lubricante en algún momento — comentó Cloud mientras extendía el pequeño y húmedo anticipo de sus sexos.

— Oh, espera — sin moverse de donde estaba, Zack alzó los brazos para poder alcanzar el cajón de la mesita de noche y tantear dentro de él. — Sabía que me quedaba un poco — dijo mientras le tendía el pequeño bote.

— ¿Guardas el lubricante en el mismo sitio que las materias? — Cloud no había podido evitar asomarse a comprobar el interior del cajón.

— Si, bueno... Pero no creo que eso sea relevante ahora.

Era cierto, no lo era. Había un asunto caliente entre manos del que Cloud tenía intención de ocuparse. Se movió para poder quedar de rodillas entre las piernas de Zack, mientras el muy impaciente continuaba masturbándose. Cloud sabía que el mayor no apartaba sus ojos de él, y en el momento que él alzara la vista para encontrarse con su mirada perdería toda su concentración ante la erótica imagen que se encontraría.

— Párame si en algún momento es demasiado - le pidió con voz suave. 

Pero Zack no se quejó en ningún momento, de hecho parecía encantado con todo aquello e impaciente por tener más. Cloud, que pretendía ser cuidadoso y delicado, se encontró con Zack moviéndose contra sus dedos llenos de lubricante mientras le demandaba cada vez más.

— Jamás te habría imaginado de los que muerden la almohada — comentó Cloud, dedicándole una sonrisa divertida a Zack. Que el mayor estuviera dispuesto a cambiar tornas de vez en cuando prometía traerles mucha diversión en el futuro.

— Me gusta probar cosas nuevas — replicó al tiempo que se encogía de hombros. Tras sus palabras se movió un poco contra Cloud, que apenas terminaba de prepararse. — Vamos... La quiero bien metida hasta el fondo.

— ¿Q—quieres parar de decir frases de peli porno mala?

— ¿Pero es que hay alguna buena? — Preguntó de vuelta y entre risas, risas que Cloud se encargó de convertir en un ronco gemido.

Sin aviso previo y puesto que era lo que Zack demandaba, el rubio se perdió dentro de él de una estocada. Lo relajado que parecía el mayor junto con las grandes cantidades de lubricante que había usado habían hecho realmente fácil y fluida la primera vez de Zack.

— Oh, joder — gimió de nuevo en cuanto Cloud comenzó a moverse, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. 

— En eso estoy, Zack — replicó a modo de broma Cloud, provocando la risa del mayor.

Se acabó inclinando sobre él cuando le puso una mano en el hombro, saliendo al encuentro de sus labios en un apasionado beso. Estar perdido dentro de Zack mientras se besaban desesperadamente horas antes de empezar un día de trabajo, era un sueño que no se creía que fuese a hacer realidad. Pero ahí estaban, jadeando desesperados en la boca del otro, dejándose llevar por el deseo y las ganas que se tenían. 

El sudor comenzaba a perlar la piel de ambos, y a medida que el ritmo se volvía más errático sus besos también se volvían más torpes e imposibles de mantener. Los pesados jadeos de ambos se mezclaban ante la cercanía de sus bocas, y con cada embestida de Cloud sus torsos dedicaban un agradable roce al sexo de Zack atrapado entre los cuerpos de ambos. 

Zack, y sus roncos gemidos de placer llenando la habitación. Zack y lo estrecho y caliente que se sentía en torno a él. Zack diciendo su nombre entre jadeos. Zack agarrando su trasero con ambas manos y empujándolo aún más contra él cuando se encontraba a segundos de alcanzar el ansiado éxtasis. 

— ¡Zack...!

Gemir su nombre fue lo único sobre lo que tuvo control en ese momento; con el arrollador orgasmo movió su cuerpo por inercia en varias fuertes y rápidas estocadas que acabaron por arrastrar a Zack con él en el ansiado clímax. Los restos del orgasmo de éste se esparcían sobre los torsos de ambos mezclado con el sudor, y el de Cloud pronto resbaló por el trasero del mayor en cuanto se hubo apartado de él.

Aunque no del todo; Zack lo mantuvo abrazado contra él por unos segundos más, y Cloud se quedó encantado acomodado en su pecho. Sentía a Zack enterrando la nariz entre sus cabellos rubios, y ese gesto le generó gran ternura. 

Podría quedarse así el resto del día. 

— Sé que este fin de semana ha sido una locura, — habló en un murmullo Zack rompiendo el silencio, — pero de no ser por Mercado Muro, no sé cuánto tiempo habría perdido sin tenerte así conmigo. 

Cloud suspiró y acabó por sonreír contra el pecho del mayor. Tenía razón; le debían mucho a su resaca en Mercado Muro.


End file.
